A Proposal
by trichup
Summary: what if takumi never left usui family? our love birds were destined to be together. but how would they meet? will the status difference would ever let them be together? would our misaki accept this high society life? pls RnR
1. Chapter 1

**hello guys i am back with another story. its just a random thought that came tomy mind and might be my last story. and i am saying sorry in advance as i am really busy these days and wont be able to upload much so length of chapters might be too short otherwise you will like it. please RnR :) :)**

* * *

**A Proposal**

Misaki was in school, studying hard. All of a sudden announcing speaker bursted " Misaki Ayuzawa please come to principal cabin."

Misaki looked up at the speaker and then around her. A huge question mark on her face. She slowly got up from her seat and walked out. Behind her the class woke into small whispers until the teacher silenced them.

Misaki walked into the cabin, dead worried. In this small walk from class to cabin she had thought of all the wrong things that could have happen. And now her main tension was her mom. Weakest link of their family.

As she entered principal gave her a kind smile and said " your mum called. She asked you to come home immediately. I hope everything is alright?" after a short pause when misaki didnt say anything principal continued "You can leave for rest of the day. "

Well that was a relief. If mum has called then she should be fine. But then what was the emergency?

With a small nod Misaki left the cabin. She went to her locker, took her shoes and walked home, her pace fast, hurried and her face worried

She reached the gate of her house and saw a huge limousine standing outside. With her life stuck in her throat she leaped inside and shouted " mum, suzuna! Are you alright? "

Her mum appeared in the hallway and gave Misaki an assuring smile. But Misaki could easily see past the make believe smile into her scared face.

She entered the room from where her mum emerged and froze in her steps. Standing at the doorframe Misaki could easily look at the two well suited men and a lady in formal dress sitting around the table. But what shocked her most were the guards and assistants standing around them.

Misaki went hesitantly and took a seat in front of them. Their she looked at the faces of the people sitting in front of her.

On left was sitting the lady, very elegant, her soft pink knee length dress enhancing her curve and beautifying her blue eyes and blonde hair. All in all a very beautiful women who will make your eyes pop.

In center was sitting a man in black tux and green tie. Well built and in mid thirties. Eyes green and hair black. The way he had his arms wrapped around the lady made it clear that she was his wife.

On right was a preety boy in his teens. He was also in a tux but with cream tie. He had a green emerald eyes, the one that would make one lost in it's depth, and blonde hair, seeing which ones hand would itch to touch.

Misaki looked again closely at all three. At first glance she thought that boy was the couple's child, but difference in features and countenance made it clear that was not the case.

The three were having a kind smile on their faces. But that smile made Misaki realized that this guy on right once came to maid latte. Her eyes widened with shock at the memory.

The smile on the boy's face widened on seeing her expression and he said " I am Usui takumi. He is my mother's brother and she is his wife" pointing at the couple " they are here as my guardian as my mother died when I was born and my father was forced to live us when i wasnt even born."

Usui stopped and gave Misaki a look. He waited for her to grasp the situation. Ok so he had a sad past. But the question still remain same. Why was he here and why the hell was he telling her all these?

Usui looked at her agitated expression and got his clue. She was impatient. It's better if he tell her the purpose before she kicked him out.

With a small chuckle he said " Ayuzawa Misaki, I am here to marry you."  
-x-x-x-


	2. Chapter 2

**okay done with next chapter! i guess it is also too short so sorry. but hope you will like it! thank you for your comments and liking my story :) :) please RnR**

ONE MONTH EARLIER

A blonde was walking on the streets. Behind him, a few kilometers away, in some other block were men in black trying to find their master.

Usui was bored and wanted some time ALONE. But these stubborn guards won't let him be. On usual days he would just ignore them, but today he was really upset. And worst part was he didn't even know why.

He tried hard to figure it out. Why was he sad? His day was normal and everything was fine. So why didn't he felt like doing anything and just felt like going somewhere and die?

He knew that if he stayed on the streets the guards would find him. Then he again would have to run and hide and god knows what else he would have to do. So he entered in a small cafe at the side of street. Little did he know it was a maid cafe.

As he entered a bell rung over his head and all the maids turned to say "Welcome back master"  
All the maids went back to their work but one.

A black haired maid came and bowed and said with a smile " Let me show you to your seat master"  
And she turned and walked towards an empty table.

Her smile was fake, that could be clearly seen but still it was so innocent. She hated every part of her job, her moves clearly stated that, but still she was so enthusiastic. Her warm bronze eyes were full of determination. And the great deal was she wasnt head over heels for him, like other maids and customers were. They were practically ogling at him.

He walked to the shown seat, gladly accepted the menu and watched her as she walked off after saying "I'll come back once you have decided your order master."

Usui was smiling to himself, he didn't know why but this girl was amusing. He watched her as she came back and took his order and left, then return placed the dish and left with smile.

The Special Sunday was good. The different flavors they had put came out really well. But decoration could have been better and they could have add a kiwi slice for toppings.

With a spoon of the Sunday in his mouth he wondered if he has seen the girl before? She definitely didn't belong to his school miyabigoka and for sure he had never visited this cafe before. Then why he felt like he recognized her? He ragged his mind hard and then the bulb lit.

She was seika high president, who detested guys. Now here was the reason why she hated every part of her job. It was quite a surprise to find Misaki ayuzawa there.

Well it wasn't like he knew a great deal about her. Just once he saw her, not even met her, in miyabigoka. She had come there for some kind of meeting or argument or whatever- only god knows why she was there. But yeah for one thing she looked pretty different. Like a murderer or demon, like someone whose gonna eat you.

Pretty different from her current maid outlook, serving you your food with such a courtesy. From that demon it seemed that you would die before you can even EXPECT a smile.

Usui smiled to himself and left a thousand dollar bill on the table and left, Sunday almost untouched. But what he didnt expect was for Misaki to come all the way out to the street with the thousand dollar bill in her hand.  
" master you merely had to pay 250 yen." she said with a worried look.

Usui gave her a smile and said " rest your tip... for entertaining me "  
Before Misaki could even say a word the blonde guy left.

After that guards(more like spy) were always around Misaki, taking her pictures, giving a day to day report to Usui sama about every minor details of her life. When she scolded whom, for what reasons, the paper work she did, the dishes she served, the girls she helped, everything.

Usui just couldn't help but fall in love with this amazing person. A sole girl working so hard to support her family, every day facing the thing she hates the most in her life, but was still always happy.

Her life was a complete turmoil but still she had such high spirits. She was positive of a bright future and was working so hard for that.

If he would have had any free time he himself would have gone to meet her. He could have sat for hours at maid latte with just a coffee cup and would have never got bored of watching her. But where was time for that? So he let the guards do that for him instead.

He felt a bit sorry for that, but let it pass. It wasn't like he was having any ill intention. He was just simply completely in love with her and wanted to know more about her.  
-x-x-x-

**:P :P you will have to wait for next chapter for misaki answer... :p :p**

**ps those who didnt want it to be love at first sight, hope you are satisfied...**


	3. Chapter 3

**yo! sorry for being the bad girl and not uploading for so long... and sorry for length in advance. i know content is not enough after such a long wait. but i have been very busy recently and my teachers have been complaining of my slacking off... so guess had to take a break.**

** thank you for all you reviews and support. please continue motivating me and be truthful with reviews. i dont mind criticism. i will only try to improve. please enjoy. :) :p**

* * *

REVIEW

Ayuzawa Misaki, I am here to marry you.

PRESENT

Misaki practically jumped to her feet, her eyes wide and face red.  
"w-what nons-sense a-are you-u spouting!" she screamed.

Minako entered, a worried smile on her face "I couldnt understand too, so I thought you might know something about it" her movements hesitated.

She wouldn't react like this if the boy told he was a boyfriend of her daugter. That would be suprising but this was unbelievable. A guy who she didn't even know was here asking for her daughter's hand.

Misaki blushed redder and immediately shook her head vigorously saying "mum it's not like that. I don't even know this guy. He just once came to maid latte. That's it."

Her mom noded her head in assurance. Misaki looked at the strange family and was about to scream for an explanation but "I understand your confusion ms ayuzawa. But take a seat. I am sure takumi will be able to explain the situation to you" came the reply from the man sitting in middle.

Misaki eyed the three suspiciously but obediently took the seat with her mum.

Usui gave a smile and started " I know it sound strange but I am in love with you and I want to marry you. From that very first meeting I found you very interesting and while investigating you I was sure that you were of my type. And I can assure you of that my type is not that easy to find either." All the while he was very calm and composed.

On other hand Misaki expression turned more and more confused with every word. What was he saying? Love? Interesting? Investigating? Suddenly it clicked.  
"investigation...!" she exclaimed.

Usui chuckled. He kept an envelope on the table for Misaki to open. Misaki took it.  
" don't worry you will understand about my method and ways when you will spend more time with me " Usui said amused.

Misaki eyes poped out. From inside the envelope fall numerous photos and documents. Every photo was of Misaki, in school, in maid latte, with friends, and on and on. Documents were about Misaki too. They seemed like her personal diary, just written by some second person.

Misaki slammed her palm on the table and demanded " what's all this about? "  
"I already told. Were you not paying attention?" Usui replied calmly.

In the side corner Minako was now even more worried for her daughter but she found this guy unique. Not everyone could be so bold in front of her daughter.

The couple too was amused. This girl ofcourse already had quite a good idea of their power and richness ( it was hard to ignore that fact with all the guards and limousine and all ) but still she was unaffected. And moreover she was so indifferent about the matter they were here to discuss.

And even takumi, he was so different. He was so blunt and not gentlemen. If they had ever thought that they knew takumi now they were sure they did not.

" I am not talking about proposal but the photos! " Misaki shouted.  
Usui let out a laugh and replied " I told you, you will understand it better when you will date me. I just wanted to know more about you."  
" w-what's this n-nonsense? Why would I date you?" Misaki stammered while blushing.  
"because I want to marry you" Usui said innocently.  
"s-shut it. I am underage. For god sake"  
" that's why I thought it would be better if we date for a year or so. That way even you would be able to know more about me."  
"b-but w-why t-the hel-ll woul-ld I date you"  
"because I know your secret and I can destroy maid latte and your mum's hospital with the power I have, in short destroy your life, not that I would need to do that" he said innocently.  
" you bastard! You won't even dare to do that" Misaki screamed grabbing his collar.  
Usui just smiled " I already said that I won't need to do anything like that. I said it just for the record."

Misaki calmed and took her seat back. It wasn't like she had any other option. The guards were closing in and Misaki was worried about her mum.

None of that was making sense. So he was forcing her to date him.. No no to marry him... Right? But why? Because he love her? What an absurd reason. Eeerrrrrggghhhhh that's why she hates guys.

Usui waited for her to clear her mind and then started again.  
" look I know this is a rude way. But I just wanted you to be mine. Fine lets make a deal we would date for a year, so that i can make you fall for me, and even after that if you still appose of us being together I will let you go. I will not force or even interrupt your life." and then his expression changed into a smug smile "let's just consider it like a arrange marriage meetings. Either way you won't ever end up into a love marriage with the attitude like that. So let's just pretend your mom choose me for you"

Usui gave minako a look who brightened up and said " ofcourse I don't mind at all. You seem very responsible guy."  
And with that she turned to usui's guardian and resumed whatever they were doing earlier.

Misaki stared at her mother incredulously. How can she say that? And then she glared at Usui. How can he say something like that about her? It were the guys that didn't deserve her. It was not her fault.

She was about to scold him for his rude behavior but his expression made her realized that she had some answer to give.

Then she thought about her options. Now she couldn't expect any help from her mum. Can she refuse him? He knows her secret and still worse he can do a lot worse then revealing her secret. Although he says he wouldn't do that but can she really believe him? Afterall he literally investigated her. To what extent would this alien go? Ohhhhhh it's so frustrating. Did she even had any option other than saying yes?

But was it that bad? He just asked her to date him for a year. He said he wouldn't force her to marry him. But what if he did something perverted to her? As if she would let him do. But what should she do?

Usui expectantly looked at Misaki. Every second seemed like hours to him. Would she say yes? What if she said no? Arrr... Reply fast Misaki.

Everyone were looking intently at Misaki. Misaki could feel those gazes burning wholes into her back. She turned her face to look at an empty wall. Oh god she is gonna refuse. Everyone thought in unison.

" ok fine. But you won't force me for anything and would completely forget about my secret after one year. Got that"

Usui smiled like a kid when he gets a candy and stood and gave a warm hug to her. Misaki blushed a good shade of red.  
-x-x-x-

* * *

**guess what happens next...! :O :O**


	4. Chapter 4

**thank goodness was able to complete with this chapter. well i wasnt actually completed but thought to upload atleast something... so sorry again its short. but i cant help it with my exams and projects and family functions.. i am completely exhausted but please review... i know its too short for your patience but i cant help it... i am trying my best... pls rnr... your reviews make my day... :)**

* * *

REVIEW

Usui smiled like a kid when he gets a candy and stood and gave a warm hug to her. Misaki blushed a good shade of red.

NORMAL POV

Misaki was in school. It felt good to be back to her original life. It felt like nothing ever happened. Well that was the case until she wasn't left free. Which wasnt very often that day.

After doing council paper work Misaki headed for maid latte. Everything was normal. Perfect. She was trying hard to forget what happened and was quite successful in that. Usui hadn't even call after that.

She let out a sigh at the thought. She heard the bell rung and a more genuine smile spread across her face. But when she turned around she was shocked to see Usui standing at the door with some other guy.

As custom she went to greet him but her mind was in circles. Usui gave her a polite smile and said " if you can show us a peaceful corner where me and my secretary can do our work it would be great."

Then leaning in he breathed in her ears " it better be a corner from where I can see you"

Misaki was taken aback. She stood there like a fool for a moment but after regaining her composure she said "yes ofcourse master."

When she returned in the kitchen everyone was looking expectantly at her. Apparently Usui leaning in on her didn't escape their eyes. They all bursted in " who was he? Was he bothering you? Was he a boyfriend?"

Misaki tried to calm them by mumbling " relax. You will be heard outside" which had a quite an effect on them as they all went silent. But their eyes stayed glued on her.

-sigh- what was she suppose to say? That he was her boyfriend? But that was not the case. Atleast for Misaki. For her it was just a deal. Something she had to bear with for a year. But was she suppose to say that to them?

" ummm... Yeah. Kind of. ... Ummm" everyone was confused. What was she trying to say? " umm... He is my... Boy... F-frie-end..." Misaki completed, all red.

Everyone bursted into applause but Misaki's " shhhhhhhh" reduced their volume. They all gave her hugs and wishes and Misaki dodged them with a simple " thanks ".

But what she couldn't ignore was their demand to know everything. What was she suppose to tell them? Luckily as there was many customers outside manager dismissed the topic for later. Atleast that will give Misaki some time to think.

That bastard he will have to pay for this. Yes for sure he is paying for this. But why the hell was he even here in the first place? Here also he was doing his work. Don't he have an office or something? Oh god save her.

She went and gave Usui his order. She went to other customers, did her job. Pretty normal. But what wasn't normal was Usui's eyes following her wherever she went. He was doing his work and still could manage to stare her.

Was that it? Was he there to irritate her? Oh man he was in great trouble.

Usui didn't left the cafe for whole day. He was doing his work silently in the corner or rather from the corner. Soon it was the closing time and all the maids came out.

There was only one customer in the cafe and that was Usui with his secretary. Maids came and gathered around Usui. He gave them a gentle smile.

A maid at the corner clear her throat to draw his attention. When Usui looked at her way what caught his attention was a small maid hiding behind others.

Usui smile brightened up " Misaki if you are done with your job why don't you join me?"

Misaki blushed but obediently went to sit next to him.  
" wont you introduce me to your fellow friends?" came Usui cheerful reply and Misaki felt like punching him on face.

But she simply nodded and introduced everyone. Usui greeted them with a handshake and then they all too joined them.

"they want to know all about us" came a small whisper from Misaki. She made sure that no one else would listen as she leaned in to say that in his ears. Everyone around them went crazy and they were lost in middle of moe flowers.

Usui chuckled at that. Misaki was so cute when she was embarassed. She even told other that he was her boyfriend. So sweet.

Usui looked at the maids and said " I liked Misaki so I asked her out and surprisingly she agreed to give it a try."

Everyone's face turned from expectant to expressionless. That was all they gonna get after so much wait.

Manager took the lead " wow I am so happy for you two. When is your date."

Misaki choked at that but Usui simply replied " oh it's on this Sunday"

On this Misaki doubled choked. She eyed him angrily. Didn't she had the right to know that her date was on Sunday?

Usui took her hand in his to assure her.  
" I was gonna ask you tonight. But I guess it didn't go so well."

Misaki blused a redder shade and was about to refuse but then she felt all other eyes on her so she nodded.

She stood up saying she was going to change. As she was about to enter the changing room " do you need help?" came a voice.

She turned to see the owner of the voice and ended up glaring at Usui " no thank you" she replied coldly.

Usui face fall into a mock sadness and everyone else bursted into laughter.  
"pervert" Misaki mummered under her breathe and went to change.

While changing she thought only one thing what the hell has she gotten herself into? Little did she know that it was just a start.  
-x-x-x-


	5. Chapter 5

**oh Kay here is the second part of previous chapter... sorry i know its too late but i promise i will update next chapter within a week.. i would had update it within 2-3 days if i hadn't been having a competition, assignment, 2 test and family functions to attend...pls review... i gladly accept criticism too.. i myself accept that in previous chapter Misaki was a bit submissive... so pls RnR... enjoy :)**

* * *

REVIEW

Little did she know that it was just a start.

NORMAL POV

Misaki came out of maid latte and Usui followed her out. Misaki gave him a questioning glare.  
" I will walk you home " Usui said as a matter of fact.

Misaki was tired of his games so she started walking. She didn't want to get into an useless argument with this stupid pervert alien. She just wanted to dive in her bead.

Usui followed her silently. Both of them said nothing. Half of the distance was covered but still no one spoke. Usui was walking on Misaki's heels.

Finally Usui broke the silence.  
" are you angry?" he asked silently.

Misaki simply kept walking. Usui stopped walking and grabbed her by her hand, stopping her too. He turned her slowly so he could see her face. All he could see was anger and fatigue.

" ofcourse I am angry, idiot. You came to my house yesterday and forced me to be your girlfriend. And today you came at my workplace, do those things, everyone came to know about us and now you are walking me home like that's most normal thing to do. What do you think of yourself to be making fun of me like that? You bastard I feel like punching you. You-you I hate you." Misaki screamed.

Usui stood there, motionless.  
" then do it.." came a small reply.  
Misaki's eyes widened in suprise. Usui head was low, his hair covering his eyes.  
"if you feel like punching me than do it" he persisted.

Misaki raised her fist to punch him but then let go. It was no use when he was being so submissive. She drifted away. She had hardly taken 10 steps before she stopped.

Usui looked up at the lack of sound of footsteps. He walked slowly to statued Misaki. When he was two steps away Misaki started walking again.

Misaki has made a deal and she would fulfill it. She had agreed to be his girlfriend for a year so she will be.

Next morning Misaki went to school then maid latte and yet again Usui was there with his secretary. She let out a sigh.

It didn't matter now when everyone already knew about it. So she just ignored him.

At the end of the day she again walked home with Usui at her heels.

Next day scenario was same. It became a schedule for Usui to come at maid latte everyday. It became his new office. Only when he had a very important meeting would he leave maid latte for few hour. But that too seldom happened.

Soon the day for date arrived and Misaki got super super nervous. Usui's tantrums won't stop.  
" Misaki you excited about our date? " he would repeatedly ask, with that fake childish smile.

Let alone be excited she was frustrated. Misaki hated this guy and she was going on a date with him. Great. But for cherry on the top he won't even tell her where he was taking her. This rich bastard, for all she knew he could take her to a hi fi French restaurant where she couldn't even pronounce the dishes properly let alone eat them. If that was the case for sure she was gonna make a great fool of herself.

Well she wasn't worried about it. She hardely ever cared what the other people thought about her. She was who she was. But she hated the idea that Usui would be successful in making fun of her. He never got tired of that. He would always make her embaress and would do things that would make her blush. He was so pathetic. It felt as if it was his hobby to make her seem so stupid.

But if it was a challenge there was no way in hell that she will decline it.  
-x-x-x-

**okay so finally they are going on a date! well okay i know they were suppose to go on in this chapter itself... but you will have to excuse me this time... after all its only continuity of last chapter... sorry for late updates :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**guys i am back as i promised. heres the date... i know its again is short but please forgive me i am trying my best...**

**magica ring: my personal opinion is that Usui always kinda made Misaki to fall for him... its just when he was at seika he had an opportunity to begin normally and now he had to try new ways to impress her... i know in starting the teasing and all was just for fun but for sure when hinata entered in the story he tried his best to beat him... **

**here is your chapter please enjoy and please review... even if its criticism... i will definitely try to improve... :)**

* * *

Misaki woke up and let out a groan. It was Sunday, the day of their date.

She took a bath and when she was about to get dressed it clicked. She has not yet decided what to wear.

Where were they going? Yeah that was a surprise. Then how was she suppose to get ready? Should she dress up for some high fi restaurant or casuals would do?

Well it didn't matter. It was something she was to bear not enjoy. Plus it would do a lot good if Usui would be embarrassed a little bit because of her. Either way it wasn't like she had a dress to wear anyway.

So she opened her cupboard took out a pair of jeans and a sweater like top and quickly got dressed.

As she got out of the room she was met with her mum and sister. They wore a mischievous smile on their faces.

They pushed Misaki back to the room and changed her into ocean blue dress. They put her hair into a loose bun and finished it with a slight make up. Her warm eyes were reflecting like warm sun shining over ocean.

Misaki tried to appose using various excuse but in the end had to give in. When they were finished she let out a sigh and literary ran away from there calling " I am leaving" over her head.  
In case they got new ideas to add to what they had done.

She reached the meeting place running. She was already 15 min late and she didn't like to be late.

When she saw Usui her eyes popped out. He was in a pair of blue denim and a white t shirt. He was in casuals! Her face turned a tinge of red.

Usui eyes widened. Misaki was in a dress. It was the first time he had seen her in one. She looked like an angel. A warm oceanic PRIVATE angel. He thought angrily when he saw sights of people around them.

"let's go" he said with a warm smile.  
Misaki slightly nodded and tagged behind Usui.

Misaki was scarlet. For the first time in life she wore a dress because of an alien and that alien wouldn't even accompany her in formals. She felt odd in that dress. But atleast now the date won't be in some stupid fancy restaurant.

Usui stopped outside the central park, the one with a lake. Misaki looked up, shocked. So the big surprise was a park.

She gave Usui a confused look which Usui matched evenly. He stepped in the park and hold out his hand for Misaki.

Misaki refused it but went to stand beside him. Usui chuckled slightly but continued to stroll around park with Misaki beside him.

For few meters they walked silently, taking in the beauty of park until they found a clean bench by the lake under a tree. They sat there looking at the ducks in the lake.

" so what you want to ask?" Usui started.  
" what you mean?" said Misaki, directing a questioning gaze towards him " I meant I know everything I want to know about you but I guess you hardly know anything about me. So I guess it would be fair if even you got a chance to know something about me. Either way isn't this what people do on dates? Talking about each other?"  
Misaki look at the sky in wonder. What to ask? There was a lot many things she wanted to know but from where to start?

Usui looked at her, noticing her expression. He was a little shocked that she would take so much time to come up with a question.

Misaki let out a sigh " why don't you tell me something yourself"  
Usui's eyes widened.  
" are you that uninterested?"  
Misaki looked at him " it's not like that. I don't know anything about you. I can ask only when I have some idea idiot" Misaki shouted on his face, turning light red.

Usui chuckled slightly " hmmmm that's right. I guess I would start from my childhood as you already know about my mum and dad."  
Misaki nodded, not knowing why suddenly she was so excited for his story.

" ummmm so I was given to my mother's brother, who dont have any kids of their own, to be raised in secrecy. I was given private tuitions and later on was taught with some fighting skills. Then when I was old enough I joined business" he shrugged " that's all"

Misaki was silent. Usui waited for her to say something. He didn't know what to say anymore. He wasn't an actor in a soap opera whose life was full of drama. Yeah a little bit but that was all too old and it never mattered to him.  
" so what was your childhood like?"  
Misaki suddenly asked looking directly in his eyes.  
Usui smiled " it was pretty normal. Like every rich master have. Living in countryside palace, maids and butlers all around, little friends so little fun as such, but still always busy with something or other. I spend most of my childhood reading and learning. So I was always a step ahead of others"

" you never felt lonely or dejected? " Misaki asked a bit surprised by his casualness.  
" not that I remember. My uncle and aunt were pretty kind to me so I never really missed my parents. Either way I had never seen them so I had very little to remember. And about being raised without any company, it didn't really mattered. I never knew what friends and all about was. Moreover I was never much of a speaker or talker so I was fine by myself."

Listening to Usui Misaki felt sad for him. She always knew that every person has his part of sorrow but she had never thought that she would feel so happy for having such a wretched family. They were lonely and had no one to look up to but they were together, holding each others back.

Misaki ended up looking at blue clear sky and Usui at her. Her every reaction shocked him. He had never expected her to take this date so seriously. He was sure it would atleast take him a month to get a proper date with Misaki. But with Misaki you can never expect anything.

To Misaki everything seemed so surreal. She was sitting in a park bench in an evening dress, next to her was a perverted alien in casuals but for a change he seemed so humanly, with his own weakness and strength. He seemed so nice and trustworthy, someone who Misaki almost considered dependable.

She suddenly felt a warm breath on her neck and she jumped off of the bench. Her eyes were wide with shocked which looked at Usui questioningly. He gave a smug grin.

Misaki slapped her forehead. What was she thinking? Usui is Usui. He is a big pervert alien and nothing can change that fact. She turned her face away blushing, she actually thought of Usui like that. What is wrong with her?

Usui too got up very elegantly, richness shedding with every move. He looked at Misaki, trying to read her. Misaki feeling his eyes on her turned redder.

Usui turned his back to her, lookin at a distant place.  
" let's race " Usui said.  
Misaki turned to look at him. His taunting look made her blood boil.  
" what happened? You out of shape?" Usui continued.  
" out of shape like hell! " Misaki yelled and started running at her full speed.

" the loser will have to complete a wish of winner" shouting, Usui too joined her, both running at their inhumann speed. It has been a while since Misaki faced such a strong competition. Adrenaline rushed through her blood.

She almost stop in her tracks when Usui overtook her. But then started again with more force. Usui too pushed himself a little more.

A few people around them were shocked to standstill. They werent sure what passed them was wind or aliens.

They reached the finishing line, panting slightly. Usui had won by few seconds.

"chttt" Misaki exhaled.  
Usui chuckled lightly enjoying every second of what was gonna happen next.  
-x-x-x-

* * *

**oh so fun continues in next chapter... i wonder what usui can ask for... hope you enjoyed :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**okay i know this chapter is short too but please adjust guys... to prove my point i have a test tomorrow and i am writing this story... and guys i really want you all to enjoy it so if you dont like it then tell me pls i wont mind criticism... pls rnr**

**magicaring: i was not blaming you. i was just telling you my point of view since you asked and i wont mind if you do criticize. infact i would have been damn glad. that would have given me a chance to improvise..:)**

REVIEW

Usui was enjoying every second of what was gonna happen next.

NORMAL POV " noooooooooooooo" screamed Misaki.  
" you bet that loser will do what winner wishes " pouted Usui slightly.  
"anything but that" Misaki said stubbornly Usui made a puppy dog face. Smoldering her with his eyes.  
" why do you need me to be a maid? You already have so many people to serve you. " Misaki accused.  
Usui suddenly turned normal " yup you are right " placing a finger on his chin Usui looked at her from corner of his eyes " hmmmmmm... What should I ask for? " after a moment of thinking " hmmmm... How about a kiss?" Usui finally finished, raising his eyebrows.

" w-w-wh-h-a-at ! " Misaki exclaimed jumping a feet away from Usui, covering her mouth with back of her hand.

" come on Misaki. We are dating. You can give me a kiss " Usui said like a child, taking a step forward.  
Misaki backed " n-n-no-ooo " she stammered.

Usui face turned more develish with every step. Misaki quickened her pace and then turned and ran " nooooooooooooooo " screaming on her back.

Usui smiled and ran behind her.

Misaki reached her home and took a breath of relief. But what she didn't expect was to feel the breath on back of her neck.

She turned around, her heart struck in her throat. On seeing the cause of hot air she froze. Usui stood there with a smug smile on his face. Their faces inches away.

Usui closeness rendered Misaki motionless. His warmth, smell, face everything filled Misaki senses.

Usui closed in, the distance between their faces reducing inches by inches. Finally his lips touched her... Forehead.

He let them there for a mini second and then pull away.  
" goodbye Misaki " he left with those words.  
Behind him Misaki still stood there shocked, her hand on her forehead.

Next day it was all again back to normal. The demon president thrashing guys around. The school got over and Misaki went to her council meeting. But for a change no one was there even though Misaki was 5 mins late.

Yukimura came running, panting he said " pre-s- out-sid-e...a-lem-oo...Yo-u.."  
Misaki didn't wait to hear the rest and rushed outside.

Outside the gate was a glossy black limousine. Leaning against it was Usui.

Misaki went through the people gawking at him to stand in front of him.

" what are you here for?" Misaki demanded like he was an enemy.  
Usui let an indifferent smile spread on his face.  
" to see you." he said bluntly.

Misaki saw all colors she could imagine ever existed. What was he doing? He was gonna expose her? But why? More importantly what should she do now?

" master Igarashi wants to see you ". Usui added bowing slightly.

Misaki expression made him laugh, but he controlled himself. It was so funny to watch fighter Misaki afraid like chicken.

But with that it made his heart tighten. He swore to never let that expression spread across Misaki face. She looked so vulnerable.

On other hand Misaki was all in turmoil. What was he doing? She felt like punching him in face. She just stood there. Her fist clenched and eyes to ground. She tried best to control her anger.

Usui waited for her to reply. But when nothing came, he opened the door to limousine and bowed slightly " mam it's an urgent call " he urged.  
Misaki gave a curt nod and entered the car.

Behind her every council members and other girls especially Sakura and shizuko were dead worried. So Misaki gave them a reassuring smile and added " don't worry I will be fine " before Usui too entered the car behind her.  
-x-x-x

**finally got miyabigoka back in the story... yay**


	8. Chapter 8

**ok so we have got a new chapter of maid sama and tomorrow there is a festival in my country so to share my happiness here is the next chapter... sorry i know this chapter was about to be fun and challenges but then i realized its the first time misaki is seeing them so had to make it more drammatic...**

**guest: yes i know its sudden but i couldnt have kept them off the story for long knowing igarashi isnt that patient.. so thought it would be better if usui take her to them instead of them suprising her... and dude usui have only one year to make her realize everything about him... he needs to hurry.. actually i just dont want to drag my story others are just excuses... :) sorry i cant help it anymore.. next time i will keep your advice in mind..:)**

**pls RnR...**

* * *

REVIEW

"don't worry I will be fine " before Usui too entered the car behind her.

NORMAL POV

"what was that about!" Misaki demanded as soon as both of them were a safe distance from seika

Usui didn't reply just laughed smugly. Misaki turned redder and redder until it seemed any more and she would burst like a steam engine.

Her demonic aura made even the interiors of the car dark. But even that couldnt refrain Usui from laughing his heart out. His smugness was all melted into a child's innocence.

Misaki noticed innocent face of usui while laughing and for a moment her anger faltered. But as the moments passed and no explanation came she grew impatient.

Soon Usui heard crackling of bones and stopped short. He turned to face Misaki and didn't like what he saw.

Misaki eyes shot fire and her hair literally stood into horns of devil. A punch came flying to Usui jaw.

" now you ready to speak or want more huh?" Misaki said smugly.

Usui couldn't help but smile. Can anyone believe that this girl just a moment ago was afraid like a chicken? And now she was here punching hell out of him.

" ok ok. No need for violence. I would tell you." Usui said raising his hands in surrender. Misaki calmed and relaxed her posture a little bit.

With that big stupid smile of his,that irritated hell out of Misaki, he continued " I am taking you to meet my friends "

"what!" Misaki screamed.  
Usui smile got even bigger. He was now smiling from cheek to cheek. Today he was behaving like an complete idiot.

With a nuts face Usui explained " I thought to tell you more about me it would be better if you could get a look at my lifestyle. Not that I really treasure those people. Its only you I care about, my Misaki" he complete, with a finger pointing to car's roof.

Misaki mentally slapped herself. Who said her to agree to his stupid deal? This was the first time she had seen Usui so childlike and ... Frustrating. She thought that he was a tough guy who won't bother her much by demanding attention or any thing like that.

But this was completely new to her. He was so stubborn. He made Misaki what he wanted her too do. He was already kind of treating her like his own property. Taking her on dates whenever he wanted, invading her life, her workplace. He hadn't even left her family!

It was like a completely devoid of emotion Usui has been converted into a full of energy, cheerful, stupid, childlike Usui.

The car stopped and Misaki skipped a beat. It was normal for her to visit this school. But mostly it was for thrashing them or teaching a lesson. But never in her life did she visit this school with the intentions of making friends.

Usui got down and behind her Misaki, a little hesitated. She was thinking about what to do and was cursing herself to be stuck in such a position, so she didn't notice when Usui suddenly stopped and banged into him.

Rubbing her forehead she came from behind Usui and froze in her steps. In front of her was standing Tora Igarashi with maki and few others.

On the left side was a beautiful black haired girl with a spiky muscular man ogling at her. On the right was a blonde girl with Teddy bear in her hand and two guys beside her. One was wearing a cap and had a headphone around his neck, his blonde hair slightly showing from cap. Other was wearing glasses and had a tab in his hand.

Misaki looked at Usui and then at people in front of her and sensed the change in atmosphere. Usui was standing as leisurely as he could, every part of his posture signaling boredom. He was completely different to what he was in the car. Across them others had a smile glued on their faces which was as fake as their presence. To her very root Misaki could feel the fake and cold atmosphere around her. A chill went up her spine.

" oh so you are back Usui!" Tora said with a devilish smile.

-x-x-x-

* * *

**wait for next chapter... promise there would be our demon misaki.. or something like that... pls RNR... your reviews make my day.. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**ok so done with this chapter :) i tried to keep it long as it is a gift for all my friends. a little challenge and enmity on friendship day. friends do you all hate me, then why wont you guys review..:( seriously this is making me sad now... you wont even criticize nor would complement... if you find my story that uninteresting than i will stop writing... but atleast say something...! please RnR..please... your reviews really count to me...:)**

* * *

REVIEW

oh so you are back Usui!" Tora said with a devilish smile.

NORMAL POV

" it's seems like you have a very special guest with you" Igarashi continued glancing at Misaki.

Misaki flinched back. This guy always made her blood boil. Seriously why she is always the one to be trapped in such situation?

Usui on the other hand also put up a fake smile that copied others and said " you are quite right Tora. So I guess it wouldn't be right to make her stand here."  
" indeed very true" Tora said with a devilish grin.

Tora left and others followed. Usui once glance at Misaki and then urged her to follow and then followed her himself.

They went through the long hall ways and entered the office of Tora Igarashi. They were sitted at the meeting area. Misaki at the center, Usui beside her.

" miss ayuzawa, we are lucky to have you here " Igarashi said with utter politeness " hope you will like our company " he continued, bowing slightly.

Around her and Usui, everyone else also bowed slightly. Misaki blushed like a tomato in between.

Oh man what has she gotten herself into?  
"n-no it-ts-s fi-I-ne. I-I a-am al-l-lright." Misaki sputtered, not liking the fact that Igarashi was treating her like that.

Tora let out a smirk and Usui a more natural one- he was habitat to this fake courtesy.  
" she is kaon and his twin brother touma " Usui said pointing to the girl with Teddy and the guy beside him.  
" he is toujikima " Usui continued directing towards the guy with an IPad and finally he pointed towards the beautiful girl and the guy beside her saying " she is lee yu and he is her fiancee aarishiyama."

At that Misaki startled a little-she wasnt used to high society arrange marriages and that too when they were in high schools- but otherwise regain her composure. "congratulations!" she said with a kind smile.  
Lee yu replied " thank you miss ayuzawa. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
Misaki smile widened.

Kaon started " so ms ayuzawa what you do? I heard you are student council president of seika high. Seriously I adore you for you to be able to handle that school of savages. Those people are seriously pack of mud..." and she babbled on.

On other hand Misaki became more and more agitated. She turned redder and redder until she became like a volcano which was about to burst.

"OYE DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY SCHOOL. Seika high is now improved and civilized. Students there are as good and talented as anyone else here. There origin don't define them. They too are hard working and respectable living beings. They too have a life and meaning to it. They ARE NOT some rat from some sewage. And if you see them as some low lying creatures, it you who is at fault." Misaki shouted, slamming her fist on the table.

Kaon was taken aback. Nobody ever talk to her like that let alone be a part time maid!

Everyone else was also shocked and amazed. She was indeed interesting.

There were only two people who were not shocked by this sudden outburst. It was the same cycle all over again for them. And those were Usui and Igarashi. The demon president all over again.

Usui too stood up and took the lead " it's okay Misaki. I am sure she didn't meant it that way " and laid an assuring hand on her shoulder.

Both he and Misaki looked at the said girl to see if she apposed and she just stood there dumbfounded. Misaki let out an irritated sigh to calm herself down.

" okay enough drama. Why don't we all go out for a game of golf?" Igarashi suggested, changing the topic.

Everyone left the room at once. All thinking of same thing. Who is she? And Igarashi thinking 'as expected of Usui.'

Everyone reached the golf ground. It was in miyabigoka campus only, around 2-3 km away from the office. So they used mini golf cars as mode of transport.

Even though the ground was called mini golf course, it was the biggest thing Misaki had ever seen. It was a course with each and every obstacle that a person can even imagine exist. There was the windmill one and the hen house one from cattle farms to a new space one and more which were out of her sight.

"so let's begin" Igarashi said and shoot the ball.  
Then Usui came foreword and without any word took his turn.  
Igarashi let out a "chhh" below his breath. So that must have meant that Usui shot was better then Tora.

Then came forward kaon. Misaki was a little shocked that she would play. She had thought that only guys were going to play.  
" now see my shot " saying this she angled her club and then putting all the force on her shoulders she shot the ball. It went quite a distance but was still behind Tora and Usui. She made a slight face and then pushed the club towards Misaki.

Misaki was astounded. She didn't know anything about golf. Seeing misaki expression a smirk spread across kaon face. Too much for so fancy dialogues.

Seeing the smirk fire burned in Misaki eyes. She took the club and determinently walk to the post. She angled herself at what she thought was right, took a deep breathe and hold it there.

Usui couldn't help but feel proud of his girl. He felt like screaming to world that she was his girl, but ofcourse he won't show it. He had always known she was something else. But this was the first time he was seeing live action of never-giving-and-just president.

Misaki let out the breath. She didn't know what she was doing but she wasn't giving up before trying. She mustered all her strength and hit the ball.

It flew in the sky. The angle of force was a little wrong else it would have been a perfect shot. For the ball landed a little beside the windmill gate, a little next to tora's shot and a tinsy bit behind usui's shot but Ofcourse better than kaon whose ball was a farthest away from gate.

Everyone broke into a round of applause. Touma stepped forward to calm his agitated sister. Igarashi gave a devilish grin to Misaki as if he was gonna eat her and said " as expected of Usui girlfriend."

Misaki a moment ago happy with her achievement was now disgusted. Seriously 'demon president' wasn't right title for her but was for someone who was capable of giving such a sinful smile in broad day light. She was fed up of his silly stupid games.

Usui clenched his fist and stepped behind Misaki, his hair covering his eyes. Suddenly he looked up straight into Igarashi eyes. His expression made it clear that he wasn't going to tolerate any mischief with Misaki.

Misaki felt a presence on her back and suddenly Igarashi smile was lost. Misaki turned around to look behind her and found Usui smiling at her. But there was something in his eyes that was off that Misaki couldnt understand.  
-x-x-x-

* * *

**ok i understand that there was hardly any igarashi in here... but i promise he will definitely return... this story wont end without him! thats if you guys review... else i will live it just here...**


	10. Chapter 10

**okay so i am back with next chapter... :) thank you for reviews and support... **

**magica ring: thank you for your kindness.. and now you wont have to glare.. :) i would love to be friends with you :p...**

**everyone please enjoy the chapter... and pls pls pls RnR..:)**

REVIEW

But there was something in his eyes that was off that Misaki couldnt understand.

NORMAL POV

The sun was setting so Usui offered Misaki to drove her home. They rode into the same lemo that dropped them earlier.

Misaki was exhausted. All this drama and show off took a toll on her. How he bore with this everyday was out of her understanding. Seriously now she petied every rich bastard out there. But then Igarashi and his ways popped into her mind and she shoved the thought away.

She was absent mindedly looking past the window glass at streets and cars running past them. Usui was looking straight ahead. He thought of giving Misaki some time to absorb what she learned today.

But being the obsessive, obnoxious guy he was, he broke the comfortable silence.  
"you thinking about me?" he whispered in her ears.  
Due to sudden proximity Misaki jerked back and her head banged into the window.

Usui couldn't help but burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that tears rolled down his eyes, but he still didn't stop.

Misaki on other hand massaged her head like a cute, little, innocent, foolish child. She tried to clear her hazy mind and looked around to gather her surroundings.

Her eyes stopped on Usui. She didn't know why but she couldn't look away. She was confused that she wasn't angry but then thought it was no use to scream if she wasn't feeling like doing that.

Usui from cornner of his eyes looked at misaki and abruptly stopped laughing. Instead he slapped his forehead and whispered "dont do that"

Misaki worried leaned in.  
"do what?" she asked, confused.  
Usui looked up at Misaki but seeing the sudden proximity he clamped his hand on his mouth and looked sideways.

Misaki now even more worried, leaned even closer to see his face, completely clueless.

Usui feeling stronger presence of Misaki turned to look her into eye.

He reached his right hand to touch her cheek. Misaki startled at the touch. Usui ignored it and reached to touch back of her ear. He leaned his face and his hand reached back of her head. Misaki froze.

Their lips were centimeters apart and soon the centimeters converted into milimeter. Misaki could feel his breath on her lips.  
"don't make such cute faces" Usui whispered against her lips, their lips almost touching.

Usui thought of covering the distance and was about to but Misaki backed off. She broke off Usui hold, screaming "what are you talking about you pervert!"

Usui hand fall onto the seat and his eyes also glued to the seat. He was so close.

The car stopped and Misaki rushed out. After a moment Usui too got out and followed Misaki to the door where she was unlocking it.

"goodnight" he said.  
Even though he was safe distance from Misaki, Misaki jumped a little.

She turned around and said "goodnight" with a smile.

Usui eyes widened for a second but then he regain his composure and returned it.

Then Misaki entered the house and Usui drove off. But for a change she didn't went for her room and leaned on the door for support. What was that? More importantly why do she want it to be?

Next day was normal. When Misaki reached the school ground girls and Yukimura gathered around her and some engulfed her into a hug.  
"oh Misaki. We are so glad to see you. Are you okay? Did something happened? Why did he called you? There is no trouble right?" they all said in unison.

Misaki coughed for air and the girls let go of her to create some space for her.  
"ummm.." this was something she hadnt thought about. Whole night she was thinking about Usui. She blushed lightly at the realization then mentally slapped herself.

Feeling others gaze on her she realized the atmosphere. "umm.. I-it-s n-nothi-ng. Just the regular business." she said and then walk off, not really interested in an interrogation round.

All the girls were relived, only shizuko and Sakura realized something was wrong. But they too decided that if she would be ready she would tell them.

The school resume and classes proceed but Misaki wasn't able to concentrate even for a second. She kept on thinking about yesterday. Even if she was able to refrain herself from thinking about their almost kiss she kept on thinking about his lifestyle.

How can he lead such a life? It seemed too empty and meaningless. What if she was one of them? What if she would become one? That's absurd. It wasn't like she will have to marry him. But why did he investigated her in the first place? She never did really understood that.  
These questions were all she could thought about. These thoughts had churned her brain into a quite good salmon juice.

So when the bell rung signaling break, she ran to roof top. Now she couldn't get a bite into her system until she clears her mind.

She opened the door to roof and went to stand on the edge. The wind was cool and refreshing. It blew her hair on her face. So she tucked the lock behind her ears. But it blew them again. So she gave up and closed her eyes, enjoying the tingling sensation on her face.

"hey pres!" a voice came from behind.  
Misaki snapped and turned around to look at the source of familiar voice, thinking it was her imagination.

When she saw him, she couldn't believe her eyes. Afraid of god knows what she took a step behind. But what she forgot was that she was standing on the edge.

Her legs gave away and she started loosing her balance. The shocked expression in her eyes turned into that of fear.  
"u-Usu-I" escaped her mouth as she turned parallel to ground.

**oh kay... so i guess its quite expected whats gonna happen next... but still any gueses...?/ O _**


	11. Chapter 11

**ok so next chapter is here... thank you for all your support.. i know this one is short but promise to keep next one lengthy... pls rnr..:) :p**

REVIEW

"u-Usu-I" escaped her mouth as she turned parallel to ground.  
-x-x-x-

Suddenly two strong arms caught hold of her hands and pulled her into a hard muscular bed. The force causing both of them to fall... Not off the roof but on the roof.

Misaki closed her eyes in fear. She waited for the inevitable sound and pain. But it never came.

She slowly opened her eyes and froze for a second. Her mind started processing and she realized what had happen and where she was now.

She landed straight on top of Usui who was lying flat beneath her. She lifted her weight slightly and looked into his eyes.

They were round like saucer. Fear engraved in them. Misaki feared that he might be hurt so she panicked and decided to run for help.

But as she started to move Usui grabbed her in a bear hug. He squeezed her tight to himself, a little too tight but he didn't care.

He was just about to loose most precious thing to his life. He kissed her hair then forehead then cheek then chin and went on. He marked her all over her face.

To Misaki utter shock she didn't even felt even one bit uncomfortable under his shower of kisses. She marlved at his every touch. She didn't know what brought this sudden change in her but she didn't cringed even when he kissed her so near her lips. Not that even once he tried to kiss her on lips.

Misaki mentally cursed herself for enjoying that but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to shove him away. He had a great influence on her and she knew that from the start. Not every guy was capable of making her blush so easily, not even Igarashi with his those attacks.

But she guessed that the many times when Usui had chance to do something to her and he didn't had left an effect on her. The way he turned her life and then restored it back to normal always left her amazed. He was there when Igarashi made her unsecure and he was here now when she was about to fall.

But over all that it was how his touch made her feel. He didn't hug her, kiss her like he wanted something but like he wanted to protect the most valuable thing in his life. His every touch instead of making her tensed soothe her to very core. Not that she would ever admit that.

So when Usui stopped kissing her and instead hugged her once more she struggled under his arms. Finally finding her strenghth back she squirmed and pushed him.

Usui let her go. Misaki sat a foot away blushing really hard. Usui just gloaded looking at her.

After a moment af silence Misaki started "what are you doing here?"

"I wasn't able to concentrate. So I decided to slack to see you." Usui said with a smile.  
Misaki mouth drop open "you shouldnt bunk. How can you be so careless? And announcing it like its an act of bravery? What do you think it is? Hu?You should work hard and give your 100 percent. You should always aim for higher and should achieve it. Never let anyone distract you. Don't stop until achieve what you want" she lectured him with a stern look pointing a finger at him.

Usui laughed lightly and said "yes yes ayuzawa."  
"hey you take seriously what I am saying" she scolded.  
Still laughing he nodded.  
Misaki pouted a little but then let it go.

Silenced again eloped them. Both finding it comfortable. But alas can our team let anything around them be peaceful?

"so what were you thinking about?" Usui asked out of nowhere, he was looking at sky.  
"huh?" Misaki mummered, confused, she too looking at sky.  
"when you came up here you looked troubled. So what were you thinking?" Usui asked looking at Misaki.  
"that..." Misaki tried to avoid his gaze.

Usui didn't say anything, just waited for her to be prepared. She would tell him when she was ready. If not now then maybe later. And either way he had a pretty good idea that it was something relating to him only.

"why did you investigate about me?" Misaki said after a few moments, facing the other way.  
Usui was very surprised with this sudden question but he played it down. Not his style to show his emotion. "I thought I already told you. It was because you interest me."

"idiot there are many people who interest each others but they dont send spy to investigate!" Misaki exclaimed, her voice rising a pitch higher.

"no they dont, but it's not common for me." Usui said, with a sudden serious face. "in my case, I hardely ever find anyone amusing enough to be friends. I am really good at reading personality. So it really dosent interest me when a girl is all Galla over me or some guy try to befriend me. But you were quite different. I vaguely remembered you from seika high and then seeing you as that cute little maid made me think about you more deeply." Misaki blushed at being called cute but otherwise kept quite.

"I observed you throughout your job. Ofcourse you yourself are easy to read to add to my talent. You every move was like reading a book, disclosing little facts about you. It was quite easy to gather how you hate your job but still you were so determined. I guess it was you positive attitude that interested me. So I gathered more information.

At first I had nothing like love in my mind. I was just curious. But guess you turned out to be an really amazing person" he concluded with a smile. Misaki cheeks grew redder.

"umm...why did you brought a lemo with you yesterday?" Misaki changed the subject.  
"you didn't like it?" Usui countered with mock innocence "no-not that. You know it attracted quit an audience" Misaki said hastly Usui giggled "it's just that I didn't want Tora Igarashi to have a heart attack."

On Misaki confused look he elaborated "it's not common for us to walk on our feet. No matter how small the distance is we still prefer to have a luxurious exequite vehicle for a ride." he finished making a face.

"but you weren't in one on our d-date or when you walked me home." she accused.

Again a smile spread across his face, she was so clueless.  
"why, do I need to show off to you?" he said as a matter of fact.

And then realization sink in. The biggest difference between Tora and Usui was that Usui made it so easy to forget who he was.

Misaki felt good that she was able to help him. Pure soul that she was, she felt relieved that atleast now he had someone he can bare himself to. If nothing they can be good friends.

Suddenly the school bell rung, signaling that recess was over. Misaki didn't realize how late it had gotten so she was taken by surprise.  
"I need to go and you should too return to your class" she said with a stern look before leaving.  
"umm... Misaki can I take you to my house?" Usui suddenly asked when Misaki was about to step outside the roof gate.  
Now it was Misaki turn to be suprised.  
-x-x-x-

**ok i too wanted usui to fall of the roof.. but i didnt want him to be hospitalized.. so... pls rnr.. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**okay guys... this is one of the lengthiest chapter till date... but it might still not be sufficient so do tell... i have updated this chapter as today is independence day in my country... so happy independence day :) :)**

**whointheworldwouldbelievetha t: umm... about usui yes he do study in miyabigoka only. he was in seika because he wanted to see misaki. you know like he comes in the manga to see her during breaks. sorry i didnt explain it well in the story..:)**

**ps i have exams so i wont be able to update till next month.. sorry.. please RnR.. your reviews make my day.. :)**

REVIEW

"umm... Misaki can I take you to my house?" Usui suddenly asked when Misaki was about to step outside the roof gate.  
Now it was Misaki turn to be suprised.  
-x-x-x-

NORMAL POV

"whaaaa...?!" was all that Misaki could exclaim.

Usui smiled at her flushed expression. And said "let it go... I guess you are getting late."  
Suddenly realization sunk and she nodded before she left.

"chht" escaped Usui lips. What was he thinking to ask her take his home? He knew Misaki would never say yes. But he also knew that now that he had mentioned it Misaki would be dead curious. So he guessed that their is only one way to keep both their mind at piece... A devil grin spread on his face.

On other hand Misaki reached her class in time. As she was not able to concentrate on first half, she was determined to make use of second half. But alas Usui sudden visit and his proposal left her only more distracted then ever.

Why would he want her to visit his home? What was the catch? Where did he lived anyway? Ofcourse some rich mansion or sort. But what was there that he wanted to show her? And more important above all was he sad that she refused?

Oh god questions were everywhere but no answer. Even the math problem that she was trying to do hadn't yet got the answer. So frustrating!

Next morning was a Sunday and Misaki was planning to relax a bit before her date with Usui. So she settled in the couch and switch on the tv.

There was a horror movie playing on the tv and Misaki didn't know why she couldn't change the channel. Instead she watched it with even more interest. Her eyes were horrified.

"nee-chan" Misaki jumped out of her skin. She slowly turned her head, afraid of what she might see. Her eyes fall on a moving object and she was about to scream but image clicked in her brain and she realized it was only suzuna.

She let out a sigh and asked frustratingly "what do you want suzuna?"

Suzuna shook her head "nee chan if you are scared of ghosts you shouldn't watch horror movies."

"w-who I-s s-scar-ed!" Misaki stammered, turning red at being caught.

With her as expressionless face as ever she continued "by the way Usui-San is here to pick you up"

"what!" Misaki exclaimed with a "you should have told me earlier" as she rushed to her room for a quick change of clothes.

Within 5 minutes she was down with a presentable look.

Seeing her Usui smiled, next to him suzuna gave an indifferent look and then left.  
"ready" Usui asked as he again raised his hand for Misaki's, completely ready to be rejected.

But Misaki surprised him and took his hand in hers. A pleased smile spread across his face and blush from earlier return.

They decided to stroll around zoo. They had fun with animals, comparing each other with them, eating, laughing at their stupid behavior, challenging lion in roaring- well that was Misaki-, feeding ducks and so on.

Now the sun was setting and Usui Misaki were sitting on a bench with a burger and a coke.  
"it was fun" Misaki said thoughtfully "Misaki if you like spending time with me so much you just need to ask me. I will be more than glad to spend my all time with you my dear Misaki." Usui said nonchalantly.  
"keep on flattering yourself!" Misaki snorted, standing and stomping off.

Usui too got up, laughing following Misaki like a faithful stalker that he was. All the way Misaki turned redder and redder not due to blushing but anger as Usui teasing won't stop.

"Misaki I am so glad to hear that you like me so much. Want to hold hands with me? Wanna go on another date? Or still better want to spend night together? Misaki please don't say no your darlings heart would be broken" he would repeatedly say.

To which misaki's ocassional reply would be "shut up you pervert. What the hell are you saying" or something on the lines.

They finally got out of subway and reached to the doorstep of her house. She huffed a frustrated sigh and inserted the key in the lock.

With a quick "goodbye" she turned the key and entered the house. Usui too with a devilish grin got out of the house but stood beside the broken steel gate.

As soon as Misaki closed the door behind her she froze in her steps. It was pitch black inside. She let in a deep breath to calm herself thinking "maybe mum took this save electricity bill plan a bit too far."

She felt around to find the switch and then flip it on. She waited for the darkness around her to fled to let the brightness engulf her.

Momemnts passed but the light didn't flicker. Her hand remained on the switch. She gulped hard.

"ok maybe the bulb gave away" she said to convince herself.

She went to kitchen and flip the switch but darkness didn't left. She flipped it back off then back again and then again and again. Her attempts quickening. Why the damn lights won't turn on.

Then she left the switch with a new idea in her mind. She rummaged through all kitchen drawers. When not finding what she wanted she started emptying the drawers.

Still not being able to find candles or torch she left the kitchen. She planned to change and sleep the night off. This way the ghosts won't bother her if they exist. Yeah that's right she won't think about the horror movie and the girl in it who had a dreadful death. Yeah it should be alright.

Shivering she slowly went across the lobby. Her heart stopping with every creaking sound the floor board made. As she was about to step on the stairs she felt something touching her feet.

A bloodcurling scream left her throat and she flopped on the floor. Curling up into a ball.

Outside Usui leaned against the wall. Waiting for Misaki to come running outside. He was sure the plan would work. Most probably by now suzuna would have failed all the lights in the house and would have replace candles and torches.

Now only thing that was left was for horror movie that Misaki had watched today to take it's effect on her. That was also suzuna doing. She knew once Misaki set her eyes on some horror flick she won't be able to stop herself from watching it eventhough later on she would be scared like a chicken.

A devil grin spread across his face which froze there when he heard the scream. He rushed in and banged the door against the wall. Through the light from outside he found Misaki curled up next to stairs shivering. He saw a small black mouse running in the lobby and then out the door.

Usui walked to Misaki and kneeled next to her. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she looked up.

Her eyes were full of tears and her breath was ragged. She looked so vulnerable. Usui wrapped his arms around her engulfing her.

Misaki eyes were wide. She feebly tried to break free but Usui only hugged her tighter. Misaki too let her hands fall, his warmth making her senseless.

Her heartbeat slowly slowly relaxed. His scent soothing her ragged breathing. Slowly Usui loosen his arms around her to look her face.

Misaki blood rushed to her cheeks. She looked sideways. Usui stood up giving Misaki a hand to help. She accepted it and both sat on stairs.

"great now you know another of my weakness." she said a little disappointed.

Usui chuckled "so what you doing here all alone? Where's your mum and sister?" he asked, changing the topic.

"they are out" Misaki stated simply still a little embarassed.

"oh so why don't you come to my house?" Usui suggested.

"waaaa...why would I do that?!" Misaki asked confused.

"because it's bright there. Unlike here there is no darkness or ghosts or spirits" Usui replied with a dunce face.

"waaaa...there I-s n-no suc-ch th-ing l-ike gh-ho-st..." misaki expression turned into one of agitated and fear.

"heeeeeeee..." Usui smiled like an idiot.

Misaki punched his head and shouted "stop laughing like a fool."

Usui rubbed his head in mock pain "that's mean misa"

"shut up"

Usui looked at her face. There was still a slight fear.  
"so you want to spent the night with ghosts or with me." he ended with a smug smile

"I would rather spend the night with ghosts rather than a pervert like you!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet and pointing a finger at him

"oh re-a-ll-ll-yy" he said creepily. A shiver ran down her spine and she froze.

Usui watching her expression stood from his place and threw her across his shoulder. There was noway she would agree to it. But he can't let her spent her whole night shivering now can he?

So he took her outside, closing the door as he left. Misaki till now shocked, was now able to appose. She Kiced her legs and punched her fist demanding him to let her go.

He just kept on smiling and went to the waiting lemo, opened the door and thrusted her in. Misaki tried to crawl out but Usui too got in forcing her to stay put. But she kept on screaming "you fool, pervert. Let me go" and gave him various punches.

Usui kept on smiling and simply said "nope" with a pop. Misaki didn't give up neither did Usui.

Usui did regret making a fool of her but it couldn't be help. It could be said as a punishment for her being so stubborn. But he was determined to make up for his mistake.

He couldn't bear the sight of Misaki so vulnerable and he was determined to never let Misaki face that fear again.

-x-x-x-

**please Rnr... please please...**


	13. Chapter 13

**hello everyone... its been a while... congratulation on the next chapter of maid sama.. omg its such a sudden change... i seriously thought it would be atleast 3-4 chapters before misaki would go to britain... oh god it was awesome but i believe that that butler would cheat usui... i mean he is gonna tell him half truth... to me it seems like its another of gerrad plan... god really hope that everything turn backs to normal... it was really amusing chapter... so great**

**magicaring: nice to meet you.. i am from gujrat... :)**

**animeadict678: thank you for all your support...:)**

**nina pls rnr (hope got the word right) :) :) **

REVIEW

He couldn't bear the sight of Misaki so vulnerable and he was determined to never let Misaki face that fear again

NORMAL POV

Misaki was looking out the window. Now tired of futile struggling. They were in outskirts of city. The forest was on both the side of street. To Misaki relief Usui was also silent. She absorbed herself into pleasing surrounding.

Suddenly the car stopped in front of large iron gates with beautiful carvings. There was a beep sound and the doors gave away noiselessly much to Misaki surprise. She didn't know why but these supposedly scary things were really not bothering her. She wondered if the comfortable car she was in was the reason? Or the fact that she was not alone?

The car entered into the gate. There was a good 10 minute drive before they could even see the white mansion. The road was smooth and had fountains on both the side. The water flowed in wonderful patterns illuminated by lights beneath it.

They approach near the house and saw a huge circular garden with a vast statue standing in between and all around were fresh blooming flowers.

They encircled it and stopped in front of the magnificent stairs with pillars on both the side. The chauffeur mounted and opened the door for Usui and Misaki.

First thing that Misaki noticed when she got out was the royal red carpet beneath her feet. Then she tried to look at the building end but ended up straining her neck in futile.

Usui smiled, encouraging her to move forward. Misaki came to stand next to Usui, the only familiar thing in this unfamiliar place and Usui silently interwined their fingers.

They entered the mansion. First step within the mansion and Misaki was blinded by dazzling lights. Her eyes slowly adjusted and she grabbed the situation. The whole house was bathed into rich yellow light enhancing the glamorous look of the furnitures. Every corner of the house was illuminated by the warm and comfortable brightness.

A thing moved in her peripheral vision and she noticed the butler bowing to them. She felt a bit uncomfortable at this unusual courtesy but Usui was completely at ease.

"momoto San take the lady to guest room and make sure she is comfortable." Usui ordered the butler. He nodded in reply and indicated Misaki to follow her.

Misaki gave Usui a questioning look "where are you going?" she uttered.

"oh I have some work to do. After that I will come and check if you are alright. Dont worry and sleep tight." he said touching her cheeks softly with his free hand.

Misaki nodded blushing a tinge of red.  
"miss ayuzawa san" the butler said, urging her to come with him.

Misaki went with the butler. They passed through a long hallway again illuminated with the same bright lights.  
"umm... Momoto San does Usui kun always work like this?"  
"yes..young master always has a lot in his mind"  
"huh?"  
"young master has the whole load of the Usui enterprise on his shoulders along with the his school life"  
"oh" Misaki always thought that rich bastards were lousy dogs. But guess it was true that everyone has there shares of problems in life.

"umm.. Does Usui kun and Igarashi San has some kind of enemity in between them?" Misaki enquired. She remembered how Usui presence affected Igarashi reaction.

"no it's nothing like the sort." butler replied with the same monotone.

"guess that Igarashi strange reaction had nothing to do with him" she mummured to herself

"that might be because financially young master is stronger than sir Igarashi" butler replied, overhearing what she whispered. guess alien master have alien servants..

Misaki was shocked at that. Igarashi could be dominated by someone! That was unbelievable.  
"miss ayuzawa san this is your room." saying this momoto opened the heavy wooden carved doors.

The room was as brightly lit as any other part of house. It was as large as double of their whole house!

"miss ayuzawa san you would be bring your change of clothes and other necessities"  
"thank you momoto san" Misaki chimed with a smile.  
He bowed and left her alone behind the doors.

Soon a maid came with water and loose clothes. She helped Misaki with everything. After turning the lights dim with a remote she left.

Misaki was left alone with her thoughts. Now everything came crashing to her that she refuse to accept before. She was always told that he was lonely but just because he always shrugged it off with a smile she never took him seriously. Now she realized how his world work. If you have money you have everything otherwise nothing. Even friends were decided on this basis.

Ofcourse it shouldn't matter others as they themselves were dogs hungry for money. But Usui was different. Otherwise he wouldn't care for a poor like Misaki. She wondered how he must feel between those shallow minds?

Then wasn't he himself an illegitimate child. What a hard time this feelingless world must have given him. No wonder he never tried to find a true friend whatsoever ever in his life. What they would think if they come to know that a poor girl like herself was his girlfriend?

Then why was he with her? And what happens to him when he is with her?

In front of others he is so calm and respectable person. He won't comment or pass joke. Just point to point thing. He said that he needn't had to pretend in front of her. Then does he pretends in front of this whole world? Even in his own home?

She slowly slowly grasped the cold world as she drifted to sleep.

Momoto san went to see if young master needed anything. As usual Usui was signing through the documents and arranging them in a bundle.

He bowed and asked "do young master is in need of anything?"  
"no. Thank you momoto san"

As the butler was about to leave Usui asked in a serious voice.  
"did Misaki asked you anything?"

The butler close the door again and then a detail description followed.

In the end Usui had a satisfied smile on his face. His reason for bringing Misaki here was over. He wanted for Misaki to know more about him and now she knew what it was all about to be a young master.

Now she realized that he wasn't an arrogant rascal who had nothing else to do other than abusing his power. Something he feared she might have come to believe.

Misaki heard a sound of light footstep and her sleep broke. Someone sat on the bed edge, she could feel it but couldn't see it, she was facing other side.

"Misaki, good night." came a light too well known voice.

She immediately sat up to face the voice. The green eyes sparkled and the perfect pink lips curled into a beautiful smile.  
"oh sorry I wake you up"  
Misaki nodded, still a little dizzy.

She noticed the tie loosely hanging around his neck and his exhausted expression. He huffed a tiresome sigh.

Misaki raised her hand instinctively and removed the tie from around his neck.  
"you seem tired Usui" she said softly.

Usui eyes widened with shock. Maybe she was too sleepy.  
"ofcourse look at time. If you don't sleep back you will be tired too. So now go back to sleep" he said tugging her in the blankets. She looked so irresistible. He laughed off Misaki's move

"you too sleep" she said sleepily.  
Usui smiled and kissed her forehead. Seriously she didn't know what was good for her.

Misaki was sleepy but was still shock at the wet touch. Before she could react Usui turned and left with a "good night".

After the door was closed Misaki smiled. She was glad that she could comfort her lonely friend at the least.

Outside Usui took a deep breath to calm himself and went to sleep. Maybe she was right. Maybe he was a pervert.

-x-x-x-

**okay hope you all liked it... its been a while but am still not yet over with my exams... just a little break in between so agai the next chapter might be short or late... gomen... pls rnr !**


	14. Chapter 14

**sorry for the blunder... gomen gomen gomen...:(**

**okay my exams are over... finaally... so lets celebrate my freedom :) but... i have still got some functions in my school so might again delay the next chapter... sorry in advance :( either way happy teachers day in advance...:) pls rnr**

**dianxx: thank you for liking my story but i am seriously really sorry for the short chapters... thats the only thing that i cant help with.. gommen.. i am in my final year of high school and have loads of classes and exams and test and other things so i hardly get any time to complete it... i am really sorry i know i shouldnt have started with the story in the first place but guess i am kind of obsessed with maid sama.. deeply sorry..:(**

**magica ring: majama... but am not a gujrati and i can hardly speak gujrati so i guess it would be better if we talk normally...:)**

* * *

REVIEW

Outside Usui took a deep breath to calm himself and went to sleep. Maybe she was right. Maybe he was a pervert.

NORMAL POV Next morning Misaki woke up and too her little surprise she wasn't in her room. Soon her hazy mind cleared and she realized where she was.

She stiffled a long yawn and stretched her arms. Then she looked around lazily. Founding as everything was suppose to be she got out of the bed and went to the wash room.

When she came out a maid was bowing to her.  
"madimosile your clothes and other necessities for your bath are ready"  
Misaki nodded, unsure.

She bathed and got ready and left her room with the maid.  
"umm... Where's Usui san?" Misaki asked her, wanting to go back. It was good it was a national holiday that day, else she would have been late for school.

"young master is at breakfast table. I will show you there." maid replied with a sweet smile, too sweet smile. Misaki wondered if something was wrong with her.

She came out of the hallways and found herself in a huge balcony. Usui was sitting at the table, doing something on his laptop, his breakfast beside laptop.

At the sound of footsteps he looked up and found Misaki and maid standing at the doorway. Maid bowed and left. But not before Misaki could hear her snort under her breath. Misaki looked at her wide eyed but finding her drifting away she too decided to ignore her.

"what you doing there? Join me.." Usui requested with a smile. He couldn't help but notice the maids unusual behavior. Seriously sometimes it was such a drag to have maids all gala over him. Now any girl that come with the oh so handsome young master is treated like a culprit. Seriously..!

Misaki in her thoughts didn't notice what Usui was saying.

"Are you angry that I left you alone last night? I knew it i should have slept with you only. That way both you and i would have been happ-y" Usui commented with utter innocence, with a special emphasis on word 'happ-y'.

"waaa..." Misaki snapped out of her thoughts "w-wha-at a-are yo-u s-sayi-ing y-yo-u yo-u p-pervert"

"then why won't you join me? I am sure you are upset about that. You felt lonely didn't you?" he continued his act, with fake sadness.

Misaki hustled to his side and took the seat in front of him. At this Usui couldnt help but laugh. It was so easy to manipulate her.  
"w-wh-hat!" Misaki asked becoming self conscious.  
"no-th-ing" he said between his laughs and then refrain himself to shut his mouth. He wasn't really interested in having a painful start for the day.

The silence eloped the room as Usui returned to his work and Misaki was too conscious to speak anything. The only sound was of clicking of keys and occasionally sipping of coffee.  
"umm you working on national holiday?" Misaki asked in a small voice, desperate to start a conversation.  
"yeah just few reports that I need to review" was his casual reply. He didn't even looked up from his screen.

"so I guess I will be leaving after breakfast" Misaki continued.  
"umm yeah about that I will drop you"  
"n-no you dont need to. I will manage. You have work. Do-nt bother about me." Misaki sputtered

"no big deal. Either way I am almost done. Rest can wait." he replied assuringly, finally looking at her.  
She flustered and he smiled.

As promised Usui drop Misaki with cheesy lines like "my Misaki how can I let you go alone. I am the one who is suppose to protect you from everyone. It's my responsibility. You are my would be wife" which earned him a quite a good punch in the head and a red-from-anger Misaki.

They bid there goodbyes and Misaki entered her routine world.

Days passed by and turned into weeks which turned into months. Usui became part of Misaki routine life and she became part of miyabigoka elite circle. Not that she really cared. All that she had to do in that circle was to beat kaon in her challenges. Igarashi was Usui matter. He didn't bother with his tricks with him around.

Misaki gradually got used to Usui and found there dates a little less irritating infact refreshing if she might dare to accept the fact. He was if nothing a reliable friend.

But the pressing matter was what would happen after last two months of the year ends. As promise he would leave. But he was a good friend. Finally Misaki found a guy worth praising and now he would also leave like another stuck up rascal.

Well she could ask him to stay AS A FRIEND but would that be right on her part? Knowing what feeling he holds for her should she make him suffer like that?

Well it didn't matter. Friends always part at some point in their life. So why did a small voice in her chest said that it did matter?

Well little did she know that that wasn't only matter she needed to be worried about. Shadows still followed her, reporting it to enemies.

**okay guys so i am thinking of bringing this story to an end so most probably within next two chapters i will start with the end plot so all the best to meeee... reviews are highly appreciated pls rnr...!**


	15. Chapter 15

**ohhhhhkayyyyy! done with it... i have updated as soon as i can... and this is, i promise, longest chapter till this date... pls rnr **

**guest: yes i know... its a new plot... i have specified it in this story.. and you dont need to be so formal... i wont eat you... you can ask me anything... even criticize if you dont like it... :)**

* * *

REVIEW

Shadows still followed her, reporting it to enemies.

NORMAL POV Misaki was on her way back to her house. Usui was beside her. Now she has gotten used to his trailing her like a stalker. So it was better to have him beside her rather than on her back. Not that that it helped with the curious glances from around. But jealousy was better than pity at the least.

She huffed a sigh. At which Usui asked her a silent question and she just shook her head in the answer.

Recently Usui had been really persistent about being with Misaki. They would not only always meet at maid latte and go on dates on weekend but also had secret dates every day at seika during breaks. The roof was their usual spot.

It wasn't as if Misaki mind it. It was all okay except his perverted comments. But what she always feared was that he was slacking. He was always around her like a glue. Eventhough half of the time he was on his laptop she can't possibly expect that he can give 100% to work like this.

Misaki tried shoving him off but it always ended up making a fool of herself. He would always tease her saying that "why, do I make you nervous?" as if... Huh

Misaki gritted her teeth in frustration and beside her Usui gulped a large one. Someone was dead today.

So she decided to try a new angle. "umm... It's been so long since you entered my home with that stupid proposal"  
Usui was shocked that she started that topic so he just stared.  
That made Misaki conscious so she looked other way.  
"guess after a month you will be on your way and me on mine"  
Something in what she said reproach him and he snapped out of his daze.  
"you never know, 1 month is still left." he said with that smug smile of his.  
"what do you think you are? Who the hell would ever to agree to marry you? You pervert!"  
She was so serious and he just can't live without spoiling the mood.

Usui smile, a natural one, one that rarely appeared on his face. But Misaki didn't notice it as she was busy pouting.

"and I was wondering if I you were so persistent because you didn't want to separate." she mummered under her breathe, sarcastically, upset that he would take her so lightly.  
Not realizing why but was just...upset.  
But ofcourse the alien with alien ears heard it and stopped smiling like an idiot. A second passed. Misaki still pouting and Usui standstill.

What was it? Misaki was feeling bad that they were gonna separate? that he wasnt taking her seriously? that she wanted him to treat her specially? A happy smile took a place on his lips.

Suddenly something touched misaki on her head and she looked up. Usui ruffled her hair and gave her a sympathizing smile "don't worry everything will turn out well"

Misaki speechless for a moment stuttered "waaa I-I n-no fo-r Yo-u." then she continued more collected.  
"not worried about me but you. You are ignoring everything else, idiot" she ended up sounding like a teacher scolding a slacking children.

Usui let out a sigh. Now they were back to square one. Why can't she simply accept that if not love she atleast like his company!

In the shadows a men dressed in casuals was constantly taking pictures of comedy couple in front of him.

The couple ended at a broken old house and there they parted. For the day the girl and guy went of his way.

The shadow decided to call it a day and went to report to their master.

He was waiting out of the office for master to call him in. After 10-15 minutes wait the master finally attended to him. He entered the grand magohny office of Igarashi foundation heir, Tora Igarashi.

"you sure about it?" Tora asked, amused by the recent information that he got.

"yes sir" said the mystifying man.

"you may leave"

The man bowed and left. An evil grin spread across Igarashi face as he thought about what was going to happen.

Next day Misaki woke up a little disappointed. She was determined to bring Usui back to track but she yet again failed. She felt responsible for all that Usui was doing. She didn't want him to destroy himself because of her. But to help him he must accept that he needs it. Little did she know that Usui thought the same.

She hated it when people slacked and now she was the reason for the same. Heights! That guy seriously always made her the culprit.

Either way she let out a sigh and prepared herself for another hectic schedule. She left for school all determined to make the day productive. All the day she was in form and the guys went to find a corner to hide.

The day passed by and she looked at the watch. It was 2 hrs till shift in maid latte. She better get some council work done within that. She went to the council room half expecting other members to be late again.

She slid open the door and was shocked to see a blonde looking out the window. Her first thought was that finally someone is on time but he too is slacking. On second thought she noticed the uniform and wondered who the hell he was.

But her suspense didn't last long as the said blonde turned to face her, revealing his identity.

Igarashi Tora. She thought clenching her teeth.

He gave the devil grin, his usual as a hello. Misaki simply stared. "so we are still on that cold basis huh Misaki"  
-silence- "oh so it's like that. I guess after you hear my proposal you might consider befriend me"  
-still silence- Misaki is not that easy to break. "oh kay. So I will be the one to talk. Suits me." he said with a shrug. He continued "I know that takumi is forcing you to marry him. So being the good guy that I am I will help you."  
-silence-  
"But I have one condition. I want to show that guy his place. He dont have any right to go around and force innocent girls to marry him. He should be more conscious about the feelings and sanity of others. I guess one time won't be as bad as lifetime. So my condition is that I just want you to..."

"That's it." She snapped. "no need for your oh-too-kind help Igarashi. I can manage myself on my own I don't need anybody help"

That characterless guy seriously thought of everyone as tools. He just think everyone is like himself. Feelingless rich cruel player manipulative bastard.

Igarashi just grinned. Seriously there was no beating this guy. "oh so we will see"  
And with that he left leaving behind a stunned Misaki.

What was he scheaming now. That was all Misaki could think for whole next week. Usui who was enjoying the importance till now was a little disappointed. What was that that was more important to Misaki than himself?

Well Usui knew Misaki would never accept that he was important but he knew how happy she felt with him. Something like she never really was with anyone else. He knew he was the only one who could handle her at her best and at her worst.

So what was it that was now bothering her? He tried to pry it out of her but she always dodged it with a-so-too-easy "its nothing"

Hmp... He will have to do something. maybe seme...

So next day he decided to pick Misaki after school. Ofcourse he didn't want to attract too much attention so he was on his foot.

Sekia high came within his range of sight and with that came the white shining lemo. What the...

-x-x-x-

* * *

**hope you liked it. i know it was a little serious and boring type but its about to end and misaki needs to realize her feelings... i know i know i am not great at it as fujirowara sensei... but hey can anybody beat her? she is the best...:)**

**ps i wont update untill i get 80 reviews... it can be anything... you can criticize also but i want truthful replies... now when my story is about to end i know where i stand exactly... so pls pls rnr... sorry for being so rude... hope you all understand...:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**okay done with story. hope you enjoyed it. sayonara...:)**

REVIEW

Sekia high came within his range of sight and with that came the white shining lemo. What the...

NORMAL POV

He hurried his pace and when he entered the school gate he froze there, observing the scene before him.

"this school is useless and worthless. It's value is down the drain and it's waste of money to invest in such a school. You people too don't have a bright future in this savage. So I and the board of this school have decide to turn this waste into something more useful. It's been decided that it will become a recreational club for miyabigoka. Ofcourse you students will be admitted to a better school than this. It's beneficial for us all." ended as matter-of-fact the president of miyabigoka.

"shut up. We don't want to hear this bullshit" shouted a teenager, wavering with anger. "you are no one to decide what's good for us!" exclaimed his companion.

"yes! Yes!" others chanted in background.

"my friends! You don't know what this world think about this school. If you don't let us do something now you will regret it later." continued president, assuringly. His facade didn't betray even an ounce of what he really felt. He was very much the oh-so-concerned guardian. Other opposing him seemed like Children opposing their parents for something they knew they were wrong about but was just too stubborn to accept.

Only the ones that knew the devil inside very well were able to see past the fake mask that he adorned himself with to his real intentions. And sadly there were only two such persons at the present moment.

Misaki clenched her fist, keeping her cool while she heard his bullshit dialect. She tried to find a loophole. And did thought of one but she didn't want to depend on that.

"we don't care!" others continued to argue.

"yes! You don't know anything about our school. It's lot better than what you think." Sakura argued with all her might, a little afraid of the resourceful person in front of her.

"is that so.." Igarashi said slowly, pacing towards Sakura. His words as slow as his pace. Sakura shivered lightly.

In a lightning bolt Misaki was in front of Sakura. For a second Igarashi facade fall and he showed his infamous grin. Sakura who caught the sight turned blue and Misaki toward whom it was intended braced herself up.

"umm in that case" Igarashi stopped walking as he was now hardely two feet away from them "we will give you a chance to save this school. You have a week to improve the reputation and finace of this school. You can do whatever you can. But at the end of the week if you fail, you won't object to our proposal and won't create any difficulties for us" he ended with a smirk, looking directly down to Misaki.

Misaki grind her teeth audibly, her nails digging into skin of her fist. "fine!" she screamed. "but if we succeed you will never bring a stupid proposal like that ever again" she ended shouting on his face. Confidence flowing in her veins. She won't loose to this bastard. No matter what.

Usui sighed on the gate. Misaki shoudnt have done that. It will only make situation harder to handle. She should have just shove him off.

Igarashi grinned, satisfied with the deal. Suddenly he leaped forward and grabbed her in his arms. Misaki stood still staring sqaurely in his eyes.

Usui was not sure when but now he was sure that Igarashi knew that he was here. He clenched his fist, his bangs covering his eyes. Finally he was loosing his cool. That bastard, no matter what he does Igarashi won't budge. Okay if the devil already knows then whats the need to hide anymore.

Everyone around Misaki gasped but Misaki didn't let even a flick approach her face. Igarashi leaned in breathing in her ears and whispered huskily "now let's see what the chicken would do to save itself from Eagle? The oh-I-can-manage-myself chicken, where would it take it's shelter from?" he grinned devily in her ears.

"enough with your pranks Tora" somebody said threatningly.

Igarashi left Misaki alone all at once. He simply turned his back to everyone looking at the blonde in front of him. While staring at him he said in loud and ringing voice "improving reputation also means attracting more girls to this school. Then.." saying this he bowed and left the campus with his obedient butler vice president.

"that bastard!" exclaimed a demon in the campus. Everyone jumped a feet back to take shelter but a very brave blonde placed his hand very daringly on the demons shoulder.

She stared daggers at the brave soldier but the said soldier only assuring shook his head towards her. She kept on staring. So he explained "Misaki you don't need to worry. He brought this on you because of me so I will take care of it. You don't need to fret about anything."

Reasons returned to demon and she exclaimed "no you won't do anything like that. You won't use any of your resources or any ounce of your money. He has challanged us and we will overcome this with our own capability."

Misaki has already decided that she won't depend on Usui for anything. That why she was trying to think of some other loophole. Igarashi taunting her only confirmed her decision. She would think of something to work this out.

Usui only smiled. Misaki is the only person in the world who while drowned in the worries till neck can be so confident of herself.

But ofcourse it wasn't like he was going to sit back now. He has already entered the war field and now he won't exit.

Seika was in full swing. It had never been as energetic as it was now. Ideas poured and new talents were discovered. Misaki took a leave from maid latte for a week.

The auditorium was thoroughly cleaned and decorated. The school finalized to do a classic play on pride and prejudice. A play that touches heart of girls and a way to show yourself civilized. And with that nice way to pool fund.

It had already been three days after that dreaded encounter. The script was ready and roles were distributed. Elizabeth bennet, an confident prejudiced women with love complications were given to Misaki. Her sweet charming sensible sister was Sakura. Sister's fiancee was given to ikuto one of the three idiots. Miscellaneous roles were given to those who couldn't help much with the backstage.

Practice started and inprovement were made. But a major problem still hung on there neck. Who will play Darcy fitzwilliam. Darcy was suppose to be a smart elegant confident and a little mysterious and mostly someone who can handle someone like Misaki. And in whole seika guys were more like a punk who were scared chicken to be cast against Misaki.

People suggested kanou but his girls problem really made it difficult for him to take the center stage.

The day for performance was four days away and they still hadn't find the lead male. Moreover as more time passed their choices became even more limited.

With all this tension and rush everyone forgot about the blonde that stood to support them. Only few close to Misaki remembered him and was all intended to ask her about him, but right now even they understood that her priority was something completely much more important. And those who didn't understand this were well aware of punishment they will have to bear if they distract her like that.

So all in all Usui became a side story in seika and seika was now a world of 1880's.

Everyone was on the stage. The scene where Elizabeth accuses Darcy was being practiced. For Darcy a cardboard with a huge question mark on it was placed. It was already four days. Only three more days to go till final performance. Costumes were prepared and posters were distributed. Every guy was trying their best to meet the expectations of Darcy but to no avail.

Suddenly the doors to auditorium banged and there stood a much too forgotten blonde. He had a smile plastered on his face.

Watching his uniforms everyone froze. "Misaki~" the blonde said in a singing voice.

Everyone turned there neck to look at Misaki who bursted "what the hell are you doing here Usui! We are busy here!"  
"I know and I am here to help" he said all too confident.

"shut up I already said that I don't need your help."  
"it's okay. I won't use my money or contacts I promise. I would just help you with your play" he said. His hands in the pocket, casually strolling towards the stage. Misaki took a step back unconsciously.

"okay lets see what you got." someone in the crowd spoke. It was a girl who seemed all too enthusiastic with his personality.

"n-no he is not seika student" Misaki stammered. "it doesn't matter Misaki. We can cast anyone. And besides he can try playing Darcy" shizuko said, wanting to help her friend.

"then it's decided. Let's do it" Sakura said, bringing the decision to an end.

Misaki sighed. It couldn't be helped now. Everyone applauded after finally finding a suitable guy. The scene was changed and an overcoat was brought for Usui. He was handed his script and the most demanding scene was selected. "umm... Usui San if you can't memorize your dialogues well it's fine for now. We just want to see your acting." sakura said encouraging him. "no thank you. I will do it." Usui said throwing the script aside "I have already got my part of lines"

"waaa-" everyone oogled. Usui just stood indifferently.

The scene everyone decide was just the one that Misaki was doing before Usui entering. The scene where Darcy proposes Elizabeth and she turns him down. Misaki smiled at the irony of the situation.

The lights dimmed and play started. Misaki was sitting in centre and was reading a book. Suddenly the maid comes informing her of Darcy arrival. Misaki keeps the book aside and ask her to bring him in.

Usui enters in a confident manner. And takes the seat where Misaki points out. "so mr Darcy I believe you have some business with my aunt?" Elizabeth asks patiently. Darcy simply shook his head, his hair covering his face. "well then what business do you have? My aunt and her husband both are out on some errand" Elizabeth speaks, getting a little impatient.

She hates the man sitting in front of her. He had destroyed the life of her sweet little sister jane. He was arrogant about his richness and didn't think twice before making his judgement about someone. He had destroy his very own good friend charles bingley and was bad to anyone who showed him the mirror. He insulted his step cousin George wickham

Darcy snapps "I was here to ask you something. But seeing your this unlikely behavior I better get over with it." his expressions turned a little agitated. After a second of controlling himself he started again in a better voice "i was here to convey my feelings. I like you very much and wanted to propose to you. Would you accept to be my wife in life and death?" he ended with a soft hoping look in his eyes.

That look reminded Misaki of his original proposal and she blushed. Suddenly the lights were normal and everyone applauded. "Usui San you are too good. You will be darcy" everyone cheered and Misaki sunk back. She was in great trouble now.

Usui was at his home from today's audition. His uncle and aunt were waiting to talk to him about some pressing matter. He entered the hall and waited for them to speak. "son you shouldn't be doing something degrading like that. We are people who watch other perform not perform ourselves. Cosplay is not a thing for us." his uncle said after a moment of patient silence.

Usui let out an irritated sigh. "I have agreed to your proposal on one condition that you won't interfere with me and Misaki matter. I will go when Misaki and I are settled with everything. So you don't have any say in this anymore."

"you and misaki are settled?" his aunt asked confused.

"it's a deal between me and that person. You don't need to fret yourself. Anyway it seems that the matter will be over soon." Usui said getting up and retiring to his room.

Well now that all the obstacles were overcome, the environment in seika return back to normal. Ofcourse the rehearsals were still going on but now the demon allowed slacking a little. Was this because of Usui? Everyone wondered but who knew.

Since Usui joined the play everyone noticed a big change with Misaki. The demon aura that used to surround Misaki when she talked to guys was not there with Usui. Infact few people had also noticed her smile after talking to him. Sakura and shizuko asked her about who he was but she simply replied that he was a good friend of hers.

As they reach the perfection student of seika got more and more afraid of Usui. As considering the careless guys of seika accidents were common and Usui was mostly the rescuer.

Once a sand bag was about to fall on the oblivious pres that was scolding some students for their mistakes. Usui was the first to notice it as he always had his eyes glued on her so practically he leaped and kicked the bag away. But he was now vertically over Misaki and was about to fall on her. Misaki turned blue. More afraid of Usui and his pervertness then mere sand bag.

When he was centimeters away he took support from Misaki shoulders and then shove them resulting him fleeing backwards. Then he did a graceful summersault and landed on the floor.

Everyone including Misaki stood wide eyed. Everyone else because oh his stunt and Misaki because he touched her in front of everyone. She grinned her teeth at the thought. That pervert always finding a way to irritate her. Her snapping brought everyone out of their revive.

"we need to concentrate!" she exclaimed looking at the guys responsible for accident. "s-s-ssorryy" was all they said before they made a leap for their life.

"chhtt" she said irritated and everyone went back to their business not wanting to provoke her.

She didn't know why but nowadays she was varily aware of Usui. Of when he was looking at her. When he touched her by accident. With his eyes. With his smile. Everything made her go round and round. She reasoned it with the aftereffect of being with an pervert and tried to concentrate on more pressing issue but failed. Being the leads they had to have a chemistry and that made it impossible for Misaki to ignore him.

But alas like this and that finally the day approach when it all had to come to an end. The whole seika was in hustle. Everyone going for final check of their duties.

The public poured in the auditorium and took their seats. Backstage preparations were made and everyone was ready in their respective costumes.

"ladies and gentlemen welcome to seika high. Today we are going to give you a short trip to the beautiful and enchantic world of 1880's. We are gonna be lead by our beloved Elizabeth bennet and Darcy fitzwilliam in the love between pride and prejudiced." shizuko gave the introduction.

Everyone in the audience silenced. All small chatterings and mummerings came to an end. Behind curtain sakura eyes gleamed with excitement.

The red lofty curtain drew back.

The play started with the bennet sisters and their mother discussing their future. "there is a ball you must attend to" mrs bennet said to her two eldest daughters. "you might find man of your dream there."

So the daughters went to the ball and had time of their life. Jane danced with Charlie and Elizabeth was more attracted to the gossip. Charlie was indeed famous with girls but his friend Darcy was even more infamous. He had a negative and mysterious reputation to which girls were more attracted.

He was unsocializing unbelivably rich bastard- much like Usui- Misaki would often think. In the whole ball girls were flirting and trying their best to catch attention of Darcy but offcourse he won't even spare a look. His most of attention was on his friend Charlie and the girl he was dancing with.

They got back and retired to their room. Soon Jane was invited to bingley house which she gladly accept. While Jane was gone Elizabeth was encountered with George. He was in army outcasted by Darcy. He was a child that mr fitzwilliam took under his care. They got along pretty well.

Soon a letter came from bingleys that Jane was ill and couldn't undertake a long journey. So they rather requested for someone who can take care of Jane.

So mrs bennet decide to send Elizabeth. Elizabeth reached bingleys and Jane started to recover. There they met fitzwilliam family. Darcy sister was rude to both Jane and Elizabeth. Darcy was his cold usual self.

Jane recovered and then they returned. Life was normal until Charlie went to London without even contacting Jane. She turned miserable. When they tried to contact him they came in contact with Darcy sister who told them Darcy found Jane inappropriate for charlie and that Charlie approved of his advice. Moreover she also added that with Darcy's consent both Charlie and herself agrees that someone like from Fitzwilliam family was more suitable for Charlie then Jane.

Elizabeth got frustrated and angry of Darcy. Who was he to order anyone around? that rich mongrel who treated others like mud. She decided that she won't let her sister waste her life on him.

Soon Jane too got over Charlie and life restored to normal. Elizabeth was invited to London by her aunt and she gladly obliged. London was fun and appreciable. There they visited fitzwilliam house and yet again she was treated rudely by his sister. She didn't mind but her aunt hold a quite a different oppinion about all this.

She noticed how different Darcy was for Elizabeth and suspected he was in love with her. But Elizabeth always remain oblivious to that just like Misaki.

They went to a ball and Darcy exclusively danced with Elizabeth- Misaki blushed fevrioushly at the touch which Usui enjoyed quite a bit -which she thought as a plot to make her life more difficult as everyone was practically staring at her with hatred.

Next day Darcy came to their house and proposed her which she bluntly refused saying he destroyed her sister life for sake of his sister. Blamed him for George condition. Called him arogant and prejudiced. Darcy left without any word.

Misaki couldn't help but wonder how similar their life and story was. Misaki misunderstood Usui for everything he did. She now realized how Usui must have felt when she opposed him so much. She really needed to loosen up to him.

Next day Elizabeth went to a park where she received a letter. It was from Darcy.

Dear Elizabeth

I respect your answer and this letter is not to make you change your decision. Whilst I believe there are some misunderstandings between us. This letter is to tell you my part of story. George was not abandoned by family. He was provided whole support. It was in my respected fathers will for me to inherit everything. But to not to be cruel to George he also mentioned for me to help George in any way possible for me to get him settle and I did.

But no matter how many times I invested in his projects it turned out to be waste. Lastly I got him into the army through my influence.

And I am truly sorry about your sister. I never intended for my sister to marry Charlie. I was just overprotective of him and thought your sister was interested in money rather than my dear friend himself. She never showed her affection in bingleys house and that made be mistook her intentions. I am really sorry for my behavior and the problems that caused to your sister.

After knowing this if your answer still remains unchanged I respect it whole heartedly.

Ps I have whole intention of improving my mistake.

yours Darcy

Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes so she reread the letter. Someone footsteps brought her from her rear.

Darcy was standing in front of her. "Elizabeth I truly regret my actions and..." Darcy was saying but was stopped by Elizabeth shaking head.

"I understand. You cared for your friend" Elizabeth said, understandingly.

"so.." Darcy prompted.

"yes, my answer is a yes" elizabeth said with a smile.

Darcy eyes glinted with joy or rather she could say it was Usui. His eyes seemed so natural. His happiness seemed so true. He eloped Misaki in a tight hug.

"truly?" he whispered in her ears. Everyone at the backstage was shock at this unscripted action.

"huh?" Misaki whispered back. "your answer?" he clued. Misaki eyes went wide and she was about to shout no but before that Usui let go of her and whispered "I will be waiting for a proper answer" with a smile.

Misaki gulped. Usui caught her lips in a kiss for a second and then let go before Misaki could even blink.

Knowing Misaki curtains were hurriedly dropped and shizuko took over the stage. Everyone broke into a applause.

"what was that?" Misaki demanded in hush tone when they were in dressing room

"a kiss" Usui suggested, as if it was a fact.

"you pervert why would you do that" Misaki accused. Her voice got louder with every second.

"to give play a fruitful ending and if you don't stop now I will have to do that again." Usui said, seriousness and mischief forming a strange combination in his eyes. Misaki simply huffed and went out. Once out of sight she blushed feverishly. Why wasn't she feeling angry? Eventhough she was trying so hard to be? Why was she so happy? More so what was she craving for!?

Outside on stage shizuko ended with thanking everyone and they all left to food counter.

Misaki went to check the situation or more to divert her mind but she encountered Tora Igarashi there, leaning against the wall, waiting for his prey.

"hello miss ayuzawa. Congratulation on your success." Igarashi said not even looking at her. But she could have swear she heard him smile.

"yes thank you" Misaki said. No flattering, nothing just straight staring at him.

"Hmp... I hope it wouldn't hurt you much. The goodbye I meant"  
Misaki eyes widened.  
"what nonsense are you spouting?" she demanded, practically sick of his games.

"oh he didn't tell you." he said with a sympathizing face "poor you. Earlier I thought it was because he wasn't able to convince you to fall for him. But the hug and kiss on the stage made be believe that something might have happen between you two. I guess I was wrong about it."

"what is it?" she exclaimed, getting nervous with every passing moment. Her cheeks were slight red but she didn't care. His words told her that something greater was at risk.

"look at you" he said, continuing his facade "he shouldn't have hide it" he slowly shook his head to-and-fro.

"what. Goddammit what!" she shouted, clearly at her limit. Seriously one more nonsense and she would punch the information out.

But luckily it didnt come to that.  
"that he is leaving to London. In a week. I guess day next to when your deal ends." he said with an innocent eyes, as if he was too shock to see Misaki like this.

But Misaki knew better than to believe it. She could see the strange glint of amusement in his eyes.

"chtt" she left without saying anything.

"congratulation once again kaichou. You have proved your worth and now you get to keep the school." he said on her back.

Misaki simply clenched her fist and kept walking, without even turning back.

She walked out to food court. Food and service seemed to be fine. So she went around looking if someone was troubled. Everyone was smiling and discussing the play. As they suspected the story touched the heart of young girls. Thanks to shizuko editing they were able to make it more effective and finish it within the timelimit.

Everyone were chattering and having fun of their life. Few were blushing as they were discussing the lead guy and Misaki unintentionally started to hear more closely.  
"that guy was so handsome" one said.  
"he looked so cute when he smiled. He looked so dazzling like a sun." other added.  
"I was so sad after seeing his that hurtful expression" other commented.  
"his eyes were so..pure. He was such an angel" other complemented

"was he a Japanese?" other asked.

"umm no more like of half I guess" one of earlier suggested.  
"I wish I could marry him" one said with that gooey eyes.  
"hey do you think we can talk to him to a date!" other asked in comparatively hushed tone.

Misaki let out an irritated sigh and tuned down those voices. What was happening to her? She went to a lonesome corner under trees to give her mind some rest. She was sure it was the hectic schedule that was now getting on her nerves. She let out another sigh and settled herself on the protruding roots.

God knows why was she feeling like she was. It was making no sense. Shouldnt she be angry that Usui kissed her and that too without her permission? He didn't even give her a straitght answer. Why was she feeling so merry-go-round? Why she felt as if she already knew answer to that and more so she gladly accepted it?

She wasn't angry when he kissed her but yeah she lost her temper when Igarashi was provoking her. When she knew it too well and still she let him have his fun. Why was it that when she felt that she was gonna loose something the first thought that came to her mind was of Usui and why it made her so... Uncomfortable? What was going on with her?

Why those nonsense girls talk made her burn with fire and made her breathing so difficult? This was all his fault. What was he doing to her? She slapped her forehead just to do something to get this feeling off. She felt like screaming, crying her lungs out but still it was too difficult to breathe for her as it was already.

Suddenly the grass around rustle and the moonlight falling on her was blocked by something dark. She looked up at the dark shadow and froze there.

Usui was hovering over Misaki. His eyes were were searching her. Searching the reason what caused this unusual Misaki. Apparently he was there the whole time Misaki was lost in thought. He worried what was going in her mind but thought better than to disturb her. Let her have some peace. It had been hard on her. But then he just got a thought that if he don't stops her she might go crazy.

She was shaking her head like a maniac, grinding her teeth as if tempted to make them fall, slapping her head and god knows what.

Misaki looked him in the eye. Not knowing what but just kept staring. Usui too kept looking. Suddenly a housefly sat on her nose and Usui lips curved into a smile. Movement in his face brought her out of her rear.

She looked sideways, making the fly flew and blushed crimson. Usui bursted into a laughter. His laughter echoed in the silence. Hearing his voice three girls came searching for him.

"umm...Usui san... Would you like to go out somewhere?" one asked hesitantly.  
Misaki clenched her fist and turned to leave. But Usui got hold of her wrist and said "sorry but I am obssesed with someone and stalk her like a psychopath and haunt her with my presence and she is my sweet little personal toy which I never want to loose. So that renders me with no time to do anything else."

Misaki eyes widened and she stood like a fool there. Other girls looked between Misaki and Usui trying to clarify if they were actually rejected or if they were kidding. After a second when nobody laughed the girls left, peacefully accepting their fate.

As soon as they were left in their secrecy Usui pinned Misaki to the tree under which she was seating. His eyes penetrating her. Misaki flinched slightly at the pain but otherwise refused to meet his eyes. Her breath was caught in her throat.  
"what is it?" Usui asked, his voice composed as if he already knew the answer. But in reality his whole mind was in turmoil. He didn't know what to make of it? but if what he thought was right... He didn't know if it was healthy to think of that.

Misaki stood there stubbornly. Usui let out an irritated sigh.  
"ok fine" he said, frustrated. He let go of Misaki but still stood at a feets distance from her. His eyes still penetrating, as if trying to reach her soul.

"you bastard,you playing bastard" she said, finally reaching her limit. For god sake she didn't do anything and the culprit was interrogating her as if she had committed a murder.  
Usui just tried to make sense of what she was saying.

"you damn bastard. You are just like any other guy out there. I knew it from beginning. Your deal, proposal everything was fake. When you always had to leave why would you bring such proposal. 'to make you fall for me'. It's just bullshit. You only wanted to have fun fooling me around" her pace increased.

Usui eyes widened as realization sunk. How did she know?

"misa..." he didn't get to finish.  
Misaki covered the distance between them and buried her face in his chest.

"you lying bastard. After everything you told me and did to me you are leaving me. You didnt even tell me. What I don't deserve to know or what? And I was a fool. To thought you of as a friend. To trust you. I was such a big fool to think that you were here to help me. You only want to make me miserable. You sadistic bastard.."

Misaki turned her wrist to grab his hand.  
"and still... I was a fool to think of you like that. To depend on you. I hate you. If it wouldn't have been for you I would have never realized how I craved for someone. For you. For your touch. For your assurance. For your support. For you to being there. For you just being there for me goddammit!"  
Usui shirt dampened and Misaki grip tightened.  
"I hate you... For everything you did. I hate you forever."

Usui raised his free hand and rustled Misaki head. His eyes soft at the much waited confession.  
"I love you too" he said kissing her forehead.

Misaki looked up with tearful eyes.  
"what you saying? You alien.."

Oh god did she had any idea how cute she looked? Usui brought his hand to her cheek and she rested her head on his hand. Her hand earlier clutching his was now intertwined with his fingers.

"I love you too. I don't want to leave you. I too want to be by your side. You are like my private sun and I cannot bear anyone even looking at it. I want to monopolize it all to me. You are just mine. You are mine and I am not goona leave you. I will be here. For you. Until you order me away ofcourse" he said with a shrug and then continued "Misaki I won't leave you alone" sincerity burning in his eyes.

That was more of an assurance for Misaki. She relaxed into his hand.

Usui leaned in his head and Misaki raised his. She took in his breath and he took hers. There breathing hitched. Soon their breath were synchronized. Slowly slowly they inched forward. Their lips brushed softly against each other.

Usui backed away an inch to look at her face. Seeing nothing but love, love for him he leaned once again. Their lips met once again but this time not to be separated.

Their soft loving kiss turned into something else. Something more passionate. All realized and unrealized feelings flow out in that kiss. All self control and denial they had harboured till this date flowed out. They lost themselves in that one kiss. Their lips moved more passionately. More urgently. In perfect synchronization. As if those set of lips were made for each other only.

They let go of each other but their hand remain where they were. Misaki slumped a little at realization how much she has been denying herself.

Usui smiled "now want to get over with another pressing thing?"

Misaki looked up for an explanation. Usui took out his phone and dialed a too well known and well hated number. The ring went three times before the man answered.  
"goodday grandfather" Usui wished with a poker face.  
"son" was his simple reply of acknowledgment.  
"I have called to inform that walker enterprise will have to await my presence for a few more years."  
"you can't do that you know it" grandfather replied indifferently.  
"yeah about that deal, Misaki agreed to be my fiancee. So the deal will have to wait till she is ready for everything. Well goodbye for now. Be god be with you." he disconnected the phone with that. Not wanting him to curse this happy situation.

Usui looked back at Misaki.  
"ready for everything?" she tried to ask with a straight face. Eventhough she was crimson due to mention of word fiancee.

Usui couldn't help but wonder how can someone look so cute when she was being an utter fool?  
"uum yeah." he tried to be serious "I didn't think you were type to get married as soon as you were out the highschool. So I thought to give it more time."

She turned into an apple. She had never been as red as she was now.  
"of-ofcourse but what about walker enterprise?" she tried to distract the topic. "didn't you head Usui corporation?"

"oh that. After we get married we will have to move to london as then I will handle both Usui corporation and walker enterprise. We are thinking of collaborating both the firm. I hope you don't mind that tiny bit of information that I left out." he said so casually as if his decision affected no one other than him.

"you alien! What are you thinking asking me that suddenly?! I am never marrying you! You ungrateful bastard!" she shrieked.

"oh don't say that misa chan" he said pouting.

"no am not giving in to that" she point out feeling her defeat drawing on her.

"is that so" Usui said mischievously. He leaned on in her knowing what effect he has on her.

Misaki took a step back and collided in that curseful tree. Who had planted this damn tree in the first place? Finding her life endangered she said "ok ok" giving in.  
"for what?" Usui asked innocently. Determined to get it out of her.  
"you have to figure it out on your own" she said this, ducked and ran from there. Alien let out a sigh and followed his prey out in the moonlit night.  
-x-x-x-


	17. Chapter 17

**okay so its the final end... the epilogue... well sorry i was kind of sad that usui and misaki are now so far away so its all mushy stuff in this chapter... no real story...gomen... pls enjjoy**

* * *

EPILOUGE  
Usui returned to that well known and earlier well hated but now well loved mansion after one whole year. A smile playing around his lips.

Inside Misaki stood at the door, waiting for a well known earlier well loved but now well hated blonde. How dare he... Was all Misaki could think.

The car stopped at the bottom of the grand maghony stairs and the chauffeur came to retrieve his master.

Smiling to himself like a fool Usui climbed up the stairs. Lost in thoughts, marveled in himself. Waiting anxiously for his demon angel.

A ball with blonde hair emerged in the sight and soon the the body below appeared. As the warmth of the fire reached through the door the demon aura increased.

Usui completely lost in thoughts, not noticing anything said  
"misa chan~ I am back"  
He opened his eyes searching for his angel and his smile froze on his lips.

His usual 50% angel and 50% demon was today 99.9999% demon and hardly 0.0001% anything human. He gulped hard. Someone was dead today and something told him that was him.

"ok so where were you?!" demon asked as if giving her prey a last chance before eating him raw.  
"ummm... in japan!?" Usui suggested, not sure of the right answer.

Sudenly there was bone crunching sound and Usui involuntarily took a step back.  
"is it so!?" demon commented.  
"umm.. Misaki I got a good surprise for you" Usui said smiling weakly.  
"I wonder what that might be?!" Misaki said sounding utterly threateningly uninterested. Now hovering over slightly bend usui  
"calm down Misaki" he said making gestures with his hand.

A nerve broke in Misaki forehead and Usui sensing a grave danger attain his full height and grabbed Misaki by shoulder, slightly twisted her and finally pinned her to the doorframe. All the while all Misaki could say was  
"waaa~"

In a quick moment he caught her lips in a chaste kiss and whispered looking in her eye  
"I am home"  
In reply Misaki simply blushed.  
"now for the grand surprise," Misaki blush forgotten and her eyes leaking curiosity "we are permanently shifting to japan."  
Usui smiled anticipating her happiness but it never came.  
"don't joke Usui" Misaki said, not believing.  
"what?" Usui asked, not sure if he heard it right.  
"you don't have to lie to escape my anger!" she accused, again glaring daggers on him.  
"what.. No. I am not lying. Misaki we are seriously moving to japan. That's what I was doing last whole year. Ofcourse that's till you don't want to move to a more remote area." he said, smirking at her.  
"what nonsense you spouting! Who would go anywhere with alien like you?!" Misaki said, being a typical girl who forgot all so valuable gift from her husband and concentrated on the teasing instead.  
"ofcourse that would be you my dear wife" Usui said all convincingly.  
"s-sh-ut up!" Misaki stammered. This time blush more prominent on her cheeks.

Usui leaned in again and Misaki shifted her way out of his arms and babbled  
"we have to tell mum about this"

She went of to their room and Usui followed sighing.

Misaki called mum, gave her the good news, had some excited moments and then ended the call. She went to the bathroom wore her night pajamas and after coming to room started to straighten the bed. Ofcourse as a married couple they shared one bed.

She dived in saying "you must be tired from journey you should sleep too".

Usui look at her for a moment, scruntunizing her then himself slipped under the covers, not bothering to change.

Under covers, Usui wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his chest. Careful for not letting his lips touch her anywhere. Not wanting to break rules when she is... not herself.

Well it's something like nobody ever expected. After a year when Misaki and Usui graduated from their respective school Misaki understood the problems grandfather was facing- all thanks to Tora Igarashi- and being the kind and selfless girl she was, she unexpectedly agreed to marry Usui- as he won't go to London if not with Misaki.

Ofcourse she was enrolled in an university in London and her english speaking and other factors were taken care of. But being only 19 at the time she felt too small to be actually married and considering that it might affect her studies she made a deal. Ofcourse she wasn't as naive to not to think of the side effects of marrying a perverted alien. So the deal concluded to be -  
Eventhough they were married their were certain limits that they won't cross. And no 1 on that list was sexual intimacy. And to prevent to be carried away it was strictly prohibited to give any kiss on the bed. Well that was a hard conclusion to draw. But considering that Usui didn't want Misaki to leave in a separate room and Misaki didn't want him to sneak up in her room they eventually came to it. But on general terms Usui frequently violated those rules.

But today was no general night...  
"Misaki what's wrong" Usui whispered soothingly in her ears.  
Misaki didn't reply. Simply pouted.  
"Misaki"  
-no reply-  
He heaved a sigh and let it go. Maybe he should try tomorrow.

They drifted to sleep.

Around when clock stroke midnight, Misaki woke up with ragged breathe. It's been 4 years since they got married and Misaki had never felt or dreamt something like this. That nightmare... She needed to make sure that he was there. Next to her.

She turned around in Usui arms, not caring if she woke him up, to look at his face. She reached to touch his cheeks and at that moment Usui eyes flew open.  
"kiss me" Misaki said.  
"-" stare was all Usui did. Trying to make sense of her words through his hazy mind. Even when realization sunk in he simply stare. Was she in her right mind? Tonight itself she was angry, right?  
But her eyes were so raw. So full of emotion. So confident.  
"Usui.. Kiss me" she urged. Usui didn't budge just stared wide eye.  
Misaki leaned in and crashed her lips on his, not caring for him to respond, with such an urgency that he eventually responded.

They shifted their weights and Usui rolled to her top. Soon the tongues came in role and then Usui sunk his mouth even lower. They kissed and licked and bit and on and on. Marveling at the touch and love. Take in the foreign but well know and well accepted scent and flavor. Feeling the passion of other and responding to it by ones own.

Their lips caressed each others and their tongues added the fuel to fir. The fire now starting to burn deep inside them, consuming their soul with it's warmth.

Misaki somehow slid her hand in the nonextintent space in between them and opened first button of his formal attire. Her fingers lingering on his naked skin. Sending a shiver down his spine.

Usui jerked up, braking every physical intimacy between them. He look at her inquisitively.  
"seriously, now!" Misaki exclaimed, feeling hopeless.  
"exactly why now?" Usui put his point forward.  
Misaki looked sideways, making her blush more visible.  
"Misaki... What is it?" Usui continued in softer tone.  
"I hate you" she whispered and then looked at him "why do you have such effect on me?" she asked him, clearly at her limit.  
Usui eyes widened with shock  
"what's wrong Misaki? Tell me." he said. Trying to make sense of what she says.

"fine. Let me leave you for a year without giving any clear reasons and ask me what's wrong! You idiot!" she screamed.  
"but you always knew where I was and we always talked on phone and chatted. Weren't you the one who wanted some space to concentrate on your final year?" he showed her his point.  
She again blushed. Yes it was always her who pushed him back and ignored him. And now she was behaving like a pathetic lonely... Dare she say wife. She again looked sideways. Yes she was hopeless. How much more she wanted Usui to suffer for her? He separated himself because of her. She always made him restrain himself. He worked so hard for the surprise and she didn't even thank him properly. She inflicted so much pain on him. She was the worse. Misaki shoved Usui slightly telling him she won't bother him anymore and that he can now sleep peacefully.

Usui seeing her tormented expression forgot everything and snaked his arms under her waist to encircle her in a warm chest crushing hug. But Misaki didn't object one bit and instead she too wrapped her arms around his waist.

After a few moments of crushing each other against their heart Usui loosened his grip on her a little. He kissed the tip of her shoulder lightly and a smile spread across Misaki face.

They one again crushed their lips against each other, moving them in perfect synchronization. The passion back to it's original form. The fire back, ready to consume them again, to make them lost in each other.

Misaki pulled on his shirt to draw him closer and then opened the second button, concentrating more on his lips then his shirt. As a result, Usui wasn't satisfy with her speed so he himself tore the buttons off their hinges and threw the shirt somewhere over his head.

Following the example, Misaki grabbed her t-shirt to take it off. But Usui got a hold of it at the back of her neck and rip it apart. Apparently he wasn't patient enough to let go of her lips for a tiny second to let her undress herself. Their naked body moved with their deep breaths creating unexplainable sensations within them.

Misaki got a hold of small part of his back and pulled him again, burying herself in him. Usui finally left her lips and moved to the nape of her neck. Misaki lips were slightly swolen but she simply couldn't care less. The lingering sensation of his touch was still there. As she felt him nibble on her neck she craned her neck. Her hands involuntarily shifted to his hair and she burried him in the hollow of her neck. Usui again snaked his hands around her back and unhooked her bra, which Misaki later removed from between them. Their bare chest mingled with each other, muscular strong skin meeting with the soft smooth one, fueling their desire for each other.

Her body arched with the sheer pleasure as Usui slowly slowly moved his hands upward to her boobs. She let out a deep breathe when he squeezed them lightly. He mesmerized at the soft satin touch and the warm feel and then pressed a little harder.

Consequently his lips too shifted lower to her collarbone. He licked her there and then his tongue followed the trail down. Misaki gripped his hair tighter and still a moan escaped her mouth. Usui nibbled lightly and then sucked the pain. Her breathe turned ragged and he again met his lips with hers.

When their lips separated Misaki was hardly able to breathe. Misaki took in few sharp breathes and Usui amusedly watched at her flushed face reflecting same red on his face.

Misaki met his eyes and then shyly hid her face in his chest. Usui chuckled at her cuteness, his chest shaking slightly, and Misaki along with it. Misaki hold still for a moment, but soon his scent started making her dizzy and she kissed his perfect abbs.

Now it was Usui turn to hold still while Misaki worked her wonders on him. He was still hovering Misaki but that didn't affect Misaki in taking the lead. Slowly slowly Usui breath turned short and Misaki was motivated further. She too started nibbling, licking, sucking and feeling his abbs.

She felt his stiff manlihood against herself and pushed him aside, but not before unbuttoning his pants. She herself got rid of her shorts while he got rid of his.

Usui hovered again on her and whispered in her ears  
"you ready?"  
Misaki only nodded her head against his shoulder, not trusting her voice.  
Usui hugged her once and then penetrated her. At first Misaki dug her nails in his back due to pain but later her grip loosened as she lost her senses in a perfect bliss with him.

After they were exhausted and satisfied they cuddled each other ready for a dreamy land.  
"thank you... Usui.. For gift and... Everything else" Misaki whispered, really grateful to be this pervert wife.

A smile spread across Usui face as they bid goodbye to reality.

* * *

**sayonara :) :p**


End file.
